Not So Different Than Me
by Kaida-14Kage
Summary: Shinichi got his body back, but the organization is still on the loose. After a KID heist, Shinichi gets to learn more about the person behind the monocle. KaiShin. Kaito's Birthday Fic. Not a one-shot. For foreverandeveralone.
1. Moronic Thief

**Disclaimer: **Not mine! Aoyama-sensei's.

This is for **foreverandeveralone** because she requested a fic for Kaito's birthday.

Her plunny was: …..actually, I'm no going to put her plunny up because it would give too much away XD The summary gives enough of it away. I apologize for the awful summary by the way, I couldn't think of what to write -.-

I'll put it up at the end I guess. But don't worry, foreverandeveralone, there will be surprises for you too.

I hope you like it! And everyone else too!

Yes, like all my other holiday fics (Do birthdays count as a holiday? Oh well, I'm making it count) this one will be uploaded daily.

**Note: **This is not an Au in case you were wondering. And KID knows that Conan is Shinichi, he doesn't know how it happened or about the Black Organization.

Also, this is not connected to my Shinichi's birthday fic.

Thank you for reading!

xXx

**Chapter One:**

_Moronic Thief_

xXx

There was a thief and a detective on a rooftop. Just like every other heist in Beika. However, this one was slightly different.

Instead of Edogawa Conan, there stood Kudou Shinichi.

KID smirked. "Well, well, looks like someone got a growth spurt." He mockingly looked over the newly revived teen. "Not a bad look, Meitantei."

Shinichi rolled his eyes. "Thank you for that compliment. I worked hard to get this body back."

KID chuckled. "Yes, you did. I congratulate you on your accomplishment."

Shinichi nodded seriously. "Still a long was to go."

KID opened his mouth, probably to change the topic into a lighter one, when he unexpectedly stumbled forward.

Shinichi didn't have time to take in what had just happened when he was suddenly pushed to the ground.

"Wha-?" His question was interrupted by a few bullets hitting the floor a few feet away from him.

'_Snipers.' _Shinichi tried to look over in the direction they came from, when he was dragged to one side of the roof, a part where the snipers couldn't shoot at them because of things blocking the way.

"Who is that?" Shinichi asked.

KID whispered, "That's just a little friend of mine."

"Those type of 'friends' are the ones you want to get rid of quickly." Shinichi mumbled, not surprised he didn't get a name. After all, why would a thief trust a detective?

"How long have they been shooting at you?" Shinichi asked. He took out his Conan glasses that he kept in his pocket. Using the night vision feature, he tried to see to the building on the other side. "He is pretty far away…some shooter to be able to aim from there…"

The lack of response had Shinichi turning to see how the thief was doing.

His eyes widen in surprise as KID was bent over, covering a dark spot on suit that was getting bigger by the second. It was hard to see what exactly made that stain, even with the full moon it was still hard to make out colors, however, Shinichi could smell the blood now that his attention was drawn.

'_Idiot!' _Shinichi yelled at himself as he quickly uncurled the thief to try to inspect him. _'There was a shot wasn't there? Obviously it was aimed for KID. Why didn't I consider that he got shot?" _Though, Shinichi knew why. The thief has always been cocky and untouchable. He seemed like the phantom he pretended to be. Shinichi of course knew that there was a human under the monocle, but somehow, somehow, the thief was able to make even him believe nothing could harm the Phantom Thief.

Shinichi shook his head; he can yell at himself more later…right now he had to worry about the thief, who was obviously loosing a lot of blood.

Carefully, Shinichi laid KID down on his back and started to open up his suit, trying not to pain the thief even further. He was about to unbutton the dress shirt, when gloved hands stopped him.

A bit startled, Shinichi looked up to see that KID was staring back at him with a strained smile.

"What a naughty detective you are. No foreplay?" The voice was as taunting as usual, but the detective could hear the strain.

Shinichi scowled. "Don't joke around. You are hurt, I can help you know."

"I'm fine, Meitantei. Though your concern is most appreciated." KID tried to sit up, but Shinichi forced him down again.

KID gasped in pain and Shinichi felt a bit of guilt, but he shook it off, it's the thief's fault for being stupid.

"That's what you get when you try to be immortal." Shinichi said, more absently than not. He already had opened the dress shirt and was inspecting the wound.

"I am far from being immortal. I dislike the idea of becoming one. It only leads to tragic things." KID whispered. The detective wondered what brought that on, but he put the thought out of his mind. The thief was probably trying to distract him anyways.

"You wouldn't happen to have a flashlight on you, would you?" Shinichi asked.

"…the inside of my suit pocket on the right…" Shinichi was a bit surprised KID answered, but he dismissed that thought too.

Taking out the flashlight, he tried to turn it on, however it only sprayed some gas into his face.

"You…moron…"Shinichi wasn't sure if he said it out loud or not. His conscious was fading and he was able to slip something inside one of the thief's many pockets before he fell to the ground, already on the verge of oblivion.

"Thank you, Meitantei." was the last thing he heard.

xXx

**Author's note**

**I will not be uploading **_**You Are Not Alone**_** for a while again. **Sorry…this time it's because I have exams coming up. If I do update before my exams are over you guys have the right to yell at me because I really should be studying…

You won't have to worry about this one though because I already have it all written out, I just need to make sure to upload everyday XD

And, as always, my titles are horrible XD

Review?


	2. Let The Chaos Begin

**Disclaimer: **Not mine! Aoyama-sensei's.

This is for foreverandeveralone because she requested a fic for Kaito's birthday.

I'm so sorry. I forgot to upload yesterday! I thought I did…but I guess not…

I promise this will not happen again.

So sorry! I'll be updating once more later today so I'll be back on track tomorrow-or should I just merge my next two chapters so it'll be longer? I know these chapters are short…

Thank you for reading!

* * *

**Chapter Two:**

_Let The Chaos Begin_

* * *

Kaito was cursing Snake for the millionth time that morning.

Why did it have to be a shot to the stomach? Why not the shoulder? Or arm? They still would have hurt like hell, but at least he could deal with it. Hit one arm and he'll just use the other. But the stomach wound made even walking hurt.

To make to worse, he had to go through a whole day of school without showing any pain; otherwise Hakuba would start questioning him on how he got the wound.

Kaito sighed. He should have been more careful during last night's heist. He was too excited about the return of Kudou Shinichi and forgot to keep an eye out for snipers.

'_At least Tantei-kun is alright…Or I guess it would be Meitantei now.' _Kaito mused.

* * *

Shinichi was irritated at best.

However, he felt justified in being so. After all, who wouldn't be irritated about being sprayed with sleeping gas after trying to be helpful?

'_Stupid thief' _Shinichi grumbled to himself.

Not only was he left there on the roof, he was made to wear a replica of KID's outfit and Nakamori Ginzo had spent the next couple of hours questioning him on obviously useless things.

To make it worse, Shinichi couldn't get the stupid thief out of his mind. How could he? KID got _shot _and was obviously in a bad state.

'_Though not in a too bad state, considering he played dress-up with me' _Shinichi grumbled again.

He then sighed and hit his head lightly on the wall behind him. _'What am I even doing here?' _

He should be at home, he wasn't allowed at school yet because he is supposed to be lying low, but he couldn't help himself.

So, here he was, in front of Kaitou KID's high school.

Shinichi banged his head on the wall once more. Maybe he should just go home already. After all, he already knew KID was safe, no other reason to be here.

Yeah, he knew who Kaitou KID was, he could arrest him now, but technically he didn't have absolute proof.

He had snuck in a tracking device in one of KID's pockets last night, but he was asleep and couldn't monitor its movements. KID could have snuck it in another person's pocket, though why he would put it inside another's pocket when he could have given it to a dove or destroyed it was up to debate, to mislead him. All Shinichi knew was that the tracking device lead him to a location and when he searched up that location the Kuroba household showed up, he couldn't be sure that it was KID's.

…and to be honest…Shinichi didn't really want the thief to be captured. During his time as Conan, KID was practically his outlet. He could be challenged without death nearby.

…it was fun.

…but there was no way he would tell the thief that.

Shinichi sighed once again and with one last thump of his head, he turned to leave. Better not be involved with KID's personal life. Who knew what chaos it would bring.

However, that was exactly when a yell was let out and a very embarrassed and angry girl brought out a mop and swung on a teen, who tripped over his feet, not being fully recovered from injuries made it hard to move properly, and stumbled into Shinichi, who on reflex caught him.

Shinichi's mind blanked as he stared into eyes much like his own.

…so much for just going home unnoticed.

* * *

**Author's note**

Once more, I swear this will not happen again.

And sorry for not much happening. My fics always seem to move slowly…this pick up in the next chapter though now that Kaito and Shinichi are face to face without masks and what not.

Next chapter should give you a feel of what this will be like.

On a side note, do I have a style of writing that you can recognize? I can't help but think that I keep changing writing styles…like this one seems so different than my other stories…but that's just me XD

Review?


	3. I Accept

**Disclaimer: **Not mine! Aoyama-sensei's.

This is for foreverandeveralone because she requested a fic for Kaito's birthday.

_Thank you to the reviews and alerts! _

I am really sorry for the delay. I did mean to update this sooner-but my computer erased this chapter so I had to write it again-and then of course as soon as I'm don re-writing this, my computer freezes so I lose it once again -.- So, this is my third time writing this.

At this point I'm really tired of this chapter-a shame because I did love it before-and I have a feeling this is my worst version-but I hope you enjoy nevertheless.

_Thank you for reading!_

* * *

**Chapter Three:**

"_I Accept"_

* * *

Kaito felt his eyes widen as he recognized who had caught him.

Oh, where was his fair Lady Luck? Why did she have to go away now?

What was the Modern Holmes doing at his school anyways?

…and why hasn't either of them moved from this rather awkward position?

With that realization Kaito quickly stood on his own feet and backed a few steps away from the brown-haired detective.

"Kudou Shinichi?" Aoko asked, having recognized the teen who looked remarkably similar to her childhood friend. "The Great Detective of the East?"

Shinichi smiled sheepishly. "Well, I guess that's one name for me." He bowed politely in greeting.

Aoko, a bit startled with the manners-really, he looked too much like Kaito to be doing that-quickly bowed too, perhaps a bit too far down, but, details. "I'm Nakamori Aoko!" She introduced.

Shinichi blinked then raised an eyebrow, "You wouldn't happen to be Nakamori Ginzo-keibu's daughter?"

Aoko beamed, "Why yes. I am!"

Shinichi hummed thoughtfully. He took a quick glance at Kaito then looked back at Aoko. "I see. Well then. I must be going now."

Kaito grabbed him before he could go. "Wait! Stay for a bit. I'll treat you to a bite to eat in apology for falling on you like that."

"Ah, that's not necessary." Shinichi tried to pry himself of the magician's grip, to no avail.

"Nonsense!" Kaito grinned and dragged the Modern Holmes to the ice-cream parlor nearby, Saguru and Aoko following soon after. Kaito didn't like the look Shinichi sent his way earlier. So now, Kaito wanted to see if the detective knew who he was before he left him go.

'_Your fault for being so good, Meitantei.' _

* * *

Shinichi sighed as he was seated inside the parlor. He didn't even like sweets that much.

"So, what will it be?" Kaito asked.

Shinichi tried one more time. "I really don't like sweets and I told you it was no big deal-"

"Vanilla okay with you?" Kaito asked, choosing not to have working ears for the moment.

Shinichi scowled annoyed, but he nodded. Obviously Kaitou KID was just as stubborn off custom as in.

Besides, ice-cream wasn't that bad.

* * *

Kaito grinned as he ordered for Shinichi and himself, Saguru coming up behind him to order for him and Aoko.

"Are you sure it's okay for you to get close to him like that?" Saguru whispered, glancing at Shinichi who was looking out the window. "He is a detective after all.

Kaito gave the British detective a fake, but of course believable, confused look. "You are a detective too, why should I be wary of a detective?"

Saguru was not amused. "If you get caught, well, that would be your problem."

Kaito grinned mischievously. "Aww, are you worried about me?"

Saguru flushed, but then composed himself and coughed into a fist then fixed his already perfect collar. "Of course not. I was just thinking that it would be a shame that I wouldn't be able to catch you myself. But well, as long as you are caught in the end I suppose it doesn't matter by whom."

Kaito grinned some more. "So you thing Kudou is more capable at catching KID than you?"

Saguru huffed. "I said no such thing. I was merely stating that with two detectives you would have a higher risk of being exposed."

Kaito patted Saguru's head as he passed, the two ice-creams he ordered floating on his open palm. "Don't worry; even if I did have something to be exposed of by two detectives, there is no way I would let that happen. Thank you for your concern though."

Saguru scowled. "…That wasn't concern…"

* * *

Shinichi watched as Kaito walked over with the two floating ice-creams. One, his vanilla one, started to move faster and made its way over to him without any other noticeable force.

Shinichi studied the surroundings. No strings could be seen, though even if there was a string tied to the cone, it wouldn't be enough to keep it upright anyways…so how…?

Shinichi continued to study the ice-cream picking out clues here and there, when Kaito was suddenly in front of him with both ice-creams in hand without so much as a poof. "It's not fun that way, Great Detective of the East."

Shinichi smirked tauntingly. "Oh? I think it is very fun…nice trick by the way."

Kaito gave an answering smirked and leaned in a bit closer. "Why, thank you. Did you learn anything from it?"

The detective's blue eyes gleamed. "Why, of course I did."

Kaito allowed annoyance to flash across his face, but he soon recovered and held up his smirk again. "Really now? Well, I guess I will have to try harder next time."

Shinichi's grinned widen impossibly at that. "Yes, please do."

Almost identical teens looked at each other with determination and both silently accepted the other's unspoken challenge.

'_This is going to be fun.'_

* * *

**Author's note**

To foreverandeveralone, if you are wondering where I am taking this, please just relax and enjoy. I promise I didn't forget about your plunny-this will all tie up in the end. ^^

I hope I didn't disappoint you, or anyone else!

Once more, I apologize about yesterday… and today for that matter…

Review?


	4. You Won't Regret It

**Disclaimer: **Not mine! Aoyama-sensei's.

This is for foreverandeveralone because she requested a fic for Kaito's birthday.

_Thank you to the reviews/alerts/favorites! _

-Sorry for the chapters being short. I don't mean them to be that is just how they came out. They get longer from here on out. Only about four pages though-that's the usually amount I write for a chapter.

And as usual, my titles don't mean anything. -.-

_Thank you for reading!_

* * *

**Chapter Four:**

_You Won't Regret It._

* * *

That night, Kaito couldn't stop thinking about what had happened in the ice-cream parlor. He had to admit, even he was surprised. Who would have thought the Savior of the police would be able to play pranks like that.

After the challenge that they gave each other, Saguru came back with Aoko's and his ice-cream. Kaito had immediately pulled a simple prank on the British Detective; while making a show of having his hands full, he dyed Saguru's hair white. Aoko pointed out the new hair color and the British teen glared at Katio with an annoyed grunt.

When Kaito had turned to Shinichi to regard his reaction, Saguru made another annoyed sound and Kaito had turned back to the Brit to find his hair blue. Slightly confused, Kaito had secretly checked his supplies to find on set of dye missing.

From then on, it got worse.

Kaito grinned even more. He felt like he did after a good heist; energetic yet worn out, thrilled with adrenaline still pumping. However, there was no flashy show with police chasing him that day. The battle between him and Shinichi was quieter and more stubble. Still, Kaito was pleased.

He never did find out why the Blue-eyed detective was at his school, nor did he find out if Shinichi knew his secrete, but he could find that out another day. He was perfectly content with the day's events. Plus, now there was no way Kaito would give up a chance to face Shinichi without his monocle. He liked hanging out with the other teen.

He just hoped it won't end with his demise.

* * *

Shinichi couldn't get the grin off of his face, or maybe it was better described as an evil smirk. Who knew hanging out with the person behind Kaitou KID would be so much fun?

"So…I take it that your meeting with the moonlight magician went well?" Ai asked as she took some blood from Shinichi's arm.

Even though the antidote was successful, Shinichi still came in fro check ups just in case something suddenly turned for the worse.

Shinichi's eyes gleamed. "Yeah, it was great! He was fun to go up against as always, even though it wasn't a heist."

Ai raised an eyebrow. "What did you do?"

Shinichi excitedly retold the events that occurred at the ice-cream parlor, which they only spent twenty minutes in, but the two did so much in those twenty minutes that it still took a while to say.

Ai was thoughtful for a moment. "Are you going to be meeting with him again soon?"

Shinichi paused. "I'm not sure…it really was only because I was careless and got caught up in my thoughts that we hung out today…"

"I see…" Ai looked at the detective seriously. "Listen, Kudou-kun. You should stay away from this Kuroba Kaito. In his night persona it would be okay since you are a detective, but outside of heists don't be seen around him often."

Shinichi gave the still shrunken scientist a confused look. "Why?"

"You need to stay hidden from _them _remember? Going out in public isn't the best thing to be doing. Especially if you are doing things that would get you noticed."

"But I was out the whole day and no one noticed me." Shinichi protested. He wasn't exactly sure why, but he figured it was because he wanted to go up against the thief again. It was a challenge without any death after all.

"But, you said that this Kuroba Kaito looks like you, right? People would be used to seeing him around in Edoka. They probably thought you were a family of his. Even more so if you were pulling all those pranks. However, the Black Organization might recognize you, and if they do while you are around him, you'll end up with two Organizations after your head."

"Two? How come two?" Shinichi was lost at that point. How would being with Kuroba Kaito cause him to be in any danger? Surely Kaito, who was a normal high school student wouldn't have caused anything to result in an organization after him. Then again…there was the whole KID ordeal…

…and that sniper that was shooting at them that day was wearing black…

Shinichi's eyes widened. He thought that the choice of color was so the sniper could blend in better with the night, but if the sniper was part of the Organization…and if the sniper was shooting at KID…then…KID was involved with the Organization too?

"Are they after KID?" Shinichi asked Ai.

Ai nodded. "Not necessarily the Black Organization that you are part of. There is a side branch that is researching something silently different than what I worked with, but it's the same t if KID's organization finds out about Kudou Shinichi…" Ai trailed off knowing Shinichi would understand.

Shinichi realized what the small scientist was saying, but something else caught his attention. "But how would being with Kuroba be more dangerous than being with KID?"

Ai was getting tired of the conversation. She really would rather not speak of them or anyone allied with them all she wanted was Shinichi to stay away until they are taken down for good. "Because they know KID's identity. Or they knew that Kuroba Touichi was the first Kaitou KID. However, they already killed off Kuroba Touichi so the next most reasonable person to suspect would be Kuroba Kaito, his son."

Shinichi's head was turning in circles. "Does Kuroba know this?"

Ai deadpanned at him. "How would I know?"

Shinichi started to walk towards the door. "I need to warn him."

"What? Wait! Didn't you just hear what I said? If you keep getting close to him, then you might be found out, then all this is over!" Ai attempted to stop him, but she was still a 7 year old and Shinichi was 17, she couldn't overpower him with strengths.

"But he needs to be warned! If he isn't they might kill him when he isn't ready!" Shinichi tried to gently shake Ai off his arm without hurting her.

Ai held on stubbornly. "He has been living all this time. It's been what, a year since Kaitou KID"s reappearance? I'm sure he knows what he is doing."

Shinichi paused. That was rue… "But still…I want to warn him just in case…plus he might be able to help us take _them _down. You say there aren't the same branch, but they _are _connected so if one goes down the other shouldn't be that hard to taken down as well."

"Unless the take down of one of the branch tips them off and they hide themselves even rather. Then they will be even farther from our reach."

"…Even so. It's not right to avoid Kuroba because I don't want to get caught. I'll be careful, I promise. But I need to warn him."

Ai looked at Shinichi carefully; then with a sigh she let him go. "I underestimated that stupid morality you have." She muttered.

Shinichi smiled. "It's the same one you have; otherwise you wouldn't allow me to leave. You could always just knock me out then lock me up, or just kill me now."

"…who says I won't?" Ai glared.

"I do. And you know I'm right." Shinichi then waved and ran outside. "Thanks, Haibara!"

Ai looked after him. "You better not make me regret this."

* * *

Kaito and Chikage had just finished dinner when the doorbell rang.

"Were you expecting company?" Kaito asked.

"No…maybe it's Aoko?" Chikage answered.

With a shrug, Katio went to open the door.

"Hey, what do you want, Aho-" Kaito stopped short when he noticed it wasn't his childhood friend at the door, but a detective. "…Kudou?"

Shinichi gave a slight nod of his head. "Could I come in? We have a lot to discuss."

Kaito hesitated. What if this was all a trap? Then again…this was Tantei-kun, even if he grew, and Tantei-kun always played by the unspoken rules…

"…Come in then."

He must be crazier than everyone thought.

* * *

**Author's note**

Trivia Fact: While writing this I would refer it to three different names without realizing it. On my computer I saved it under 'Kaito Birthday Fic' (because I didn't have a title when I started it) Then when saving these onto Fanfiction I named some Not So Different Than Me (NSDTM) and others Not So Different From Me (NSDFM) . Not sure why.

I really love a playful Shinichi XD Sorry if it's too OOC -for any of the characters.

Also, I am very sorry. Even I found this to be a very boring chapter. I was trying to think of how to make it better-but I don't know...-.- I made up for it in the next chapter-I hope-though...

Review?


	5. Talk

**Disclaimer: **Not mine! Aoyama-sensei's.

This is for foreverandeveralone because she requested a fic for Kaito's birthday.

_Thank you to the reviews/alerts/favorites! _

I almost forgot again…sorry.

This chapter doesn't have much going on, but it gets a lot of problems out of the way for me so I can continue with the story.

_Thank you for reading!_

* * *

**Chapter Five:**

_Talk_

* * *

Shinichi had to admit that he was a bit nervous. To be honest he didn't really expect Kuroba to let him inside so quickly. He expected that he would have to explain himself further at best.

Oh well, saves time…though he couldn't help but feel suspicious of Kaito's motives. After all, there had to be some, right?

"Who's at the door?" Chikage asked as she came out of the dinning room. She paused a bit when she saw Shinichi. "You know Shinichi-kun, Kaito?"

"…Yeah. Somewhat. We met earlier today, right after school." Kaito answered absentmindedly. He as studying the detective, trying to figure out what he wanted to talk about.

Shinichi tried his best to ignore the stare as he bowed respectfully to Chikage. "Good evening, Kuroba-san. Sorry to impose without any warning."

Chikage waved it off. "Call me Chikage. And don't worry about it. You are always welcome here."

Both boys gave her a questioning look. Kaito knew she was hospitable…but this? Didn't she know he was a detective? A little more caution would have been appreciated...

Chikage laughed. "Don't give me that look, Kaito. I knew his parents well, and from what I've heard from Yukiko-chan he is well mannered and dependable."

Shinichi blinked at the compliment. "You knew my parents?" He never heard about this.

Chikage nodded. "Kaito met Yukiko-chan too. He even gave Yukiko-chan a rose. Though he apparently called her an old lady...she called me to complain later on."

Kaito thought for a moment, dragging up old and almost forgotten memories. Suddenly he recalled and turned to Shinichi. "Your mother is that pretty obaa-san?"

There was a beat of silence as Kaito's words caught up to him. "I mean…umm…" Kaito stuttered.

Shinichi started to laugh. "I think I remember her complaining about someone calling her that a long time ago. It was when she was meeting her disguise teacher, she would always talk highly of him, saying that he was the best there is. She made him one of her Seven Knights too…" Shinichi trailed off as he realized what he was saying.

The mood dropped and the three were standing in front of the door in an awkward silence.

"I'm…sorry…" Shinichi apologized, looking down at the floor. How could he just carelessly bring up such a sensitive topic?

Kaito shook off his sad feelings and put a wide grin on his face. "Hey, don't worry about it! Anyways, you wanted to talk about something?"

"Oh…right…" Shinichi hesitated. It was strange, in that short conversation, he didn't feel like he was inside a stranger's house, even with his little blunter...Though now he was going to have to bring up another sensitive topic... "Um…well...it's…about KID…" Even Shinichi knew there was no tact in that. But, how else was he supposed to say it? Might as well get straight to the point.

The air seemed to grow still and both mother and son were as stiff as a board. Shinichi hurriedly tried to explain himself. "I mean, about the shooting that takes place during KID heists."

"Why would that concern us?" Kaito asked, no accusation was detected in his voice, only curiosity like he was honestly confused about why KID would concern him.

Shinichi paused, he really should have expected that. KID was famous for his poker face. With a sigh, Shinichi relaxed and decided to just go with it. "Okay. Please here me out before you do anything. During the last heist, I planted a tracker on you." Shinichi saw Kaito's eyes go wide and his fingers twitch. Shinichi spoke a bit faster than his normal pace. "When I woke up, the tracker was in his house...still probably is, but it ran out of battery by now. I didn't take any information to the police. And since I was knocked out and wasn't able to monitor the movement of the tracker I don't really have solid proof..."

Shinichi, despite Kaito's poker face, saw the magician teen's confusion.

Shinichi stopped, trying to figure out where to go from there. "So, I don't have solid proof that you are KID, but I do believe you are. I'm not here to expose you though. I'm here to make a deal with you…if you are interested."

Kaito's expression went blank. "I still am not sure what you are trying to say...but what deal?"

Shinichi was about to elaborate, when Chikage cut in. "Why don't you two go up to Kaito's room? I'll bring in some tea in a bit."

Kaito seemed to have conversed with his mother with just their eyes. With a sigh, Kaito lead Shinichi upstairs.

* * *

Once in Kaito's bedroom, the magician sat on the side of the bed and looked pointedly at the desk chair.

Shinichi pulled the chair to face the bed and sat down.

"So, what kind of deal?" Kaito asked again.

"Well, you aren't the only one with an organization to defeat. According to…a friend, our organizations are different branches, but there is a connection between them. If we work together, we might be able to defeat them. Though, I'm going to need you to tell me everything you know." Shinichi waited for Kaito's response.

Kaito thought for a moment. He honestly didn't think that the detective was making any of this up…but it's hard to just believe him. "Explain more. How did you meet this organization of yours? And who is this 'friend'?" Kaito has noticed the slight pause before the word friend and it was a bit suspicious.

Shinichi sighed. "Well, you know how I used to be Conan…"

Kaito thought about denying it, after all only KID is supposed to know, not Kuroba Kaito…but Shinichi was apparently laying everything out so Kaito might as well too. Besides, even though Shinichi says it isn't solid proof, the tracker might as well have confirmed he is KID.

When no protest came, Shinichi continued, "Well, that was the result of a poison..it was still being tested and it didn't work out how it was supposed too…"

"A poison turned you into a kid?" Kaito almost couldn't believe it…almost though. He _was_ in search for a magical gem after all.

Shinichi smiled wry, knowing it was an absurd concept. "Yes, as hard as it is to believe."

"So, who is this 'friend' of yours? And how would your friend know about this?"

"…Well, my 'friend' used to work with _them _before…"

"What?" Kaito couldn't help but interrupt. "How could you work with a person like _that_?"

Shinichi quickly tried to defend Ai. "She is different! She didn't want to work with them, but she grew up as part of the organization. When her sister got shot, she rebelled and was almost killed because of that. She took-" Shinichi stopped himself. Ai might not want Kaito to know about her after all. "She ended up finding me and she was the one who helped me get back to Shinichi again. She can be trusted. The organization is after her now too."

Kaito pursed his lips together. He still didn't like it. He didn't want to think that anyone who was with _them _could be good. _They _were the ones who destroyed his whole life. Without _them _his father wouldn't be dead; he couldn't have to lie to Aoko all the time…but, if Shinichi trusted this person so much then it might be worth giving her a chance. After all, Kaito wanted the Organization to fall. "Fine. But-"

Chikage came into the room carrying the promised tea. "It's getting late. Shinichi-kun, would you like to stay for the night? You don't have school tomorrow, right?"

Shinichi was about to refuse, after all he still was practically a stranger, besides it might do Kaito some good to think things over alone, when Kaito spoke.

"I think that would be a great idea. It'll give us more time to talk." Kaito looked at Shinichi with pleading eyes. He finally got a lead on the destruction of Snake and the rest of the Organization. Finally, after one heist after another. He didn't want Shinichi to leave in fear of that lead disappearing.

"Well, okay then. Thank you." Shinichi accepted. Sorting through things tonight might be a good idea.

"Okay then, Kaito, why don't you get the futon and bring it in here? The guest rooms needs cleaning. Would that be okay with you, Shinichi-kun?" Chikage asked.

Shinichi nodded. "That won't be a problem."

Chikage laid the tea on the desk as Kaito left to get the futon. Chiakge turned to Shinichi and looked at him up and down with a frown.

Shifting uncomfortably, Shinichi wondered what was wrong.

Chikage tsked. "Yukiko-chan wouldn't be pleased. Have you been eating? You are much too thin."

Shinichi blinked. "Umm…"

"Don't worry about it. Mom is a mother hen towards everyone." Kaito suddenly said, already back and carrying the futon. "She also likes to stuff people with food."

Chikage gave a playful glare. "Look at him! He is so thin!"

Kaito raised an eyebrow "He really isn't that much thinner than me, though maybe he _is_ on the lighter side…" Kaito placed the futon on the floor and circled the detective. "Hmm…now that you mention it, he does look like he skips a few meals…"

Shinichi didn't know what to do. The mood was such a contrast to just moments before and he was being stared at by the two Kuroba's. "Umm…"

"Did you even eat dinner today?" Kaito asked. He picked up one of Shinichi's arms and mentally measured it and compared it to his own.

"Well…no…" Shinichi answered, he gently tugged on his arm and Kaito allowed it to fall out of his grasp.

Chikage immediately turned for the kitchen. "Then you should have said something! We still have food left over. You should eat."

"Ah! But, I'm not really hungry…" Shinichi explained. Ever since he turned back from Conan he hasn't had much of an appetite.

"You should at least eat a bit." Chikage said stubbornly.

Shinichi was at loss of what to do. Somehow, Chikage reminded him of his own mother though...

Kaito laughed. "You might as well go eat. She isn't going to let you skip."

With that, Shinichi was pushed out the door.

Kaito chuckled as he closed the door behind the detective. He then went to set up the futon for Shinichi.

Today was a a good day, Kaito mused. His battle with Shinichi was fun and now he was one step closer to ending the organization.

* * *

Shinichi knocked on Kaito's bedroom.

"Come in." Kaito called out.

Shinichi opened the door to find Kaito on his bed, juggling a few balls.

Shinichi sat back on the desk chair. "So…could you tell me-" He was cut off as a ball hit him on the head. "Oi!"

Kaito blinked innocently. "What?"

Shinichi glared. "You just-" Another ball hit him. "Stop that!"

"I'm not doing anything." Kaito held up his hands and allowed the balls he was juggling to poof away.

Now a couple of balls hit Shinichi on the head. Irritated, Shinichi looked up, just in time for yet another one to fall and hit him smack in the face.

Kaito burst out laughing.

Shinichi growled as he nursed his stinging face. He stood on top of the chair and tried to inspect the ceiling. He couldn't reach it, but the extra leverage allowed him to see that it was a lot lower than it was supposed to be. A ball fell from the ceiling again and Shinichi figured Kaito had put up another ceiling, leaving a gap between the original ceiling and the one he put in, allowing him to put things up there...like whatever he used to push the balls to fall towards the ground.

"Very funny." Shinichi grumbled as he sat back down, moving the chair first though so he wouldn't be hit with falling objects.

Kaito beamed at the detective. "It is! And you _so_ deserved that after today."

Shinichi frowned. "How?"

"Just because I say so." Kaito laughed again.

Shinichi shook his head, but let it go. "So about the-"

He was cut off by Kaito. "You are so boring! We have all day tomorrow to talk about that stuff. I think that's enough heavy feelings for today." To be honest, Kaito just wanted time to sort through the information before anything else.

Shinichi seemed to have understood and he allowed it to drop.

The rest of the night was spent with jokes, tricks and idle chat.

* * *

**Author's note**

I really dislike the ending-but I didn't have time to change it today. Sorry.

Was the mood changes too sudden? Were they too OOC? Chikage was probably especially since she rarely appears…I tried though...

Review?


	6. Morning

**Disclaimer: **Not mine! Aoyama-sensei's.

This is for foreverandeveralone because she requested a fic for Kaito's birthday.

_Thank you to the reviews/alerts/favorites! _

Okay-so this is really short-I'm so sorry! But I think this is the last short one for a while. After this things start moving faster too-but remember I need to span this out until Kaito's birthday because I'm picky that way-so some short chapters will appear again…

Next chapter will start having their relationship growing-not straight out KaiShin but it's getting their.

_Thank you for reading!_

* * *

**Chapter Six**

_Morning_

* * *

Kaito blinked blearily up at the ceiling. Slowly, the previous day came back to him. Turning over to his side, he saw the still sleeping detective.

'_I almost expected last night to be a dream…' _It really does feel too good to be true. Not only did he get a chance to go after Snake, he made a new friend. Of course, Shinichi could just turn him in or just not talk to him after the take down of the Organizations..but Kaito didn't think that would be the case.

Hearing the soft rustling of the sheets, Kaito noticed Shinichi was stirring awake.

"Good morning. How did you sleep?" Kaito asked. Deciding he might as well start the day, even though he normally tried to sleep in on weekends, he got up and stretched.

Shinichi blinked up at the magician. "Hhhmm?" He yawned widely, still under the blankets.

Kaito chuckled softy. Shinichi definitely wasn't a morning person. Neither was Kaito per say, but he could get himself functioning for the day once he wakes up if he wanted.

"You drink coffee in the morning?" Kaito asked, looking through his closet to find something to wear. "By the way, do you want to borrow something for the day? We still never talked about any plan yesterday." Well, that was his fault; he was the one who didn't want to after all.

Though, he did have his reasons. Even he had his limitations. He was still stuck on the idea on Snake actually being defeated for good for most of the night. He wouldn't have been able to make any intellectual plans with the detective last night.

Shinichi sighed and slowly sat up, the blanket falling onto his lap. He stretched and yawned again. He looked up at Kaito and blinked some more trying to get his eyes to focus. "Hmm…too early."

Kaito tried to fight a smirk before he decided to just allow it to spread. It's not like the detective would recognize it for what it was in his state anyways. "Definitely not a morning person. Are you always like this in the morning, Meitantei?"

"KID?" Shinichi seemed to have woken up a bit more. He looked around the room in a bit of panic before he realized where he was. "Oh…right…" He looked back at Kaito, only to turn to turn the opposite direction with embarrassment.

Kaito raised an eyebrow. Surely the detective wasn't embarrassed over him changing was he? He played sports after all, he must have seen guys change before. With a shrug, he finished putting on his shirt and said tauntingly. "I'm done now, you can stop pretending to be a tomato."

Shinichi turned back around and glared.

Kaito laughed and threw him some clothes. "You are about the same size as me so my clothes should fit." Kaito was an inch or two taller, but it wouldn't make much of a difference. "The bathroom is down the hall to the right, since you are uncomfortable about this stuff apparently."

Shinichi opened his mouth then closed it again. He mumbled "Too early." Before he picked up the clothes and went towards the bathroom.

Chuckling some more-(the detective was even more interesting early morning than at night, who knew?)-Kaito folded up the futon and made his bed.

He went down the hall to the bathroom and knocked on the door. "You can just lay your clothes on top of the futon or stick them in the wash. Come on down to the kitchen when you are done." Kaito called through the door.

"Okay, thanks." was the muffled reply.

Satisfied for now, he so had to come up with some prank to pull on the detective next chance he got to see him in his morning daze, Kaito went down to the kitchen himself. His mother was usually already up and cooking by this time.

"Good morning, Kaito. Where is Shinichi-kun?" Chikage asked, cooking like Kaito expected.

"Morning!" He gave his mother a kiss on the cheek and then plugged in the coffee maker and started to boil coffee. "Kudou is doing fine. He is just changing in the bathroom…by the way, why did you never tell me you knew Meitantei?"

"Well, I didn't personally know him. I've just heard stories from Yukiko-chan." Chikage gave a questioning look to the coffee maker. Neither of them really used it, it was mostly for guess or on slow mornings.

"Kudou is _really _slow in the morning. It's pretty funny really." Kaito snickered. "But still, you could have told me something."

Chikage raised an eyebrow. "You never tell me anything about your heists. I have to learn about practically everything form the newspapers. Which isn't fair considering Kaitou KID lives under my roof."

Kaito stuck out his tongue. "Well, you are always out traveling and such."

"That's no excuse. You can't tell me when I call you? Besides, I'm here now, and you still don't tell me anything. You barely tell Jii anything." Chikage got a bit worried but knew better than to try to force her way in. As much as she rather Kaito be safe and forget the whole KID ordeal, she knew it was impossible. He was too much like his father. She just hoped that with Shinichi and this opportunity everything will finally be over.

"Yeah well, a magician never reveals his secretes." As to prove his point, Kaito snapped his fingers and the table became set for three. And with another snap, a yelp was heard and suddenly Shinichi was sitting in one of the chairs. "You didn't have to hide you know!" Kaito laughed and gave Shinichi a cup of coffee.

Shinichi shot Kaito a glare, but took the coffee gratefully. "I wasn't hiding. I just didn't want to intrude."

As the bantering started, with Shinichi waking up more thanks to the coffee, Chikage watched with a smile. She had expected Kaito and Shinichi to meet with one another one day, not just as thief and detective, but to actually get to know each other.

Watching them now, it was hard to believe they have been separated at all.

* * *

**Author's note**

I like a sleepy Shinichi in the morning XD

Haha once more-sorry for the shortness. The next chapters are longer. I was about to add more to this chapter-but I didn't have time again today. Sorry, exams are taking up a lot of my time…

Review?


	7. No Working!

**Disclaimer: **Not mine! Aoyama-sensei's.

This is for foreverandeveralone because she requested a fic for Kaito's birthday.

_Thank you to the reviews/alerts! _

Two more days of school! ...But then exams are right in my face... *sighs*

_Thank you for reading!_

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

_No Working!_

* * *

"This will be great!"

"Of course it will be, we made it after all."

"They won't know what hit them."

"They never do. Though this time they really will be in for a surprise."

Chikage raised any eyebrow and knocked on the door. "Kaito? Shinichi-kun? Are you two hard at work?"

The door opened seemingly by itself and Kaito looked up from the scattered papers all over his floor and grinned. "Yeah! You wouldn't believe some thinks Kudou is able to think of! Who knew a detective could be so much fun?"

Shinichi couldn't help but grin along, though his wasn't as big as the magicians. "I'll admit, this is fun…"

"What are you two doing precisely?" Chikage asked. It sounded like they were playing some sort of game.

"Kudou is helping me plan pranks for the task force! Next heist will be a blast!" Kaito clarified.

"Oh?" She turned to Shinichi. "I wouldn't have ever thought…then again, you are the son of your parents…" She left the snacks on the desk table and started to leave the room. "Oh and Kaito?" She called at the doorway. "I'm going on another trip tomorrow."

"So soon?"

"Yeah, do you want me to stay?"

"No, it's alright. You should go have fun!" Kaito gave a grin.

Chikage blew a kiss then shut the door behind her.

Shinichi's grin turned serious. "Well, that simplifies things."

Kaito was sober too. "Yeah, how lucky. So we don't have to worry about my mom now. Now, how are we going to get the extra man power? Because as much as I hate to admit it, this is too much for us to do alone."

Shinichi nodded in understanding. "I wasn't thinking about doing it alone. I have a few contacts with the FBI, I'm sure they'll be more than happy to help us."

Kaito was a bit shocked. "FBI?" Shinichi sure had friends in high places.

"Yeah…I met them while as Conan. I worked with them a couple of times so if 'Conan' puts in a good word, they shouldn't bee too intrusting of me as Shinichi." The detective mumbled like it was ordinary.

Kaito shook his head. He was ashamed to admit that he _ever _underestimated the Modern Holmes. Obviously he was more than what you could see, especially when he was his younger self. "Okay then. That's another part we don't have to worry about…what's next?"

After breakfast, Kaito and Shinichi had gone up in the magician's room to start planning possible attacks on the Organizations.

Most of the plans included heists and Kaito being used as a target. Shinichi was extremely reluctant to use Kaito like that, but Kaito had convinced him after much persuasion. After all, he was practically a big white target every heist.

Shinichi was still unwilling to go through with the plans that involved him in that sort of risk, so they were trying to create yet another plan to compromise.

Kaito had to say, it wasn't that hard creating more plans. With the two of them together, they were able to create thousands of different scenarios and possible outcomes.

Kaito would plan this way for every heist, but now he had another mind to double check and see if he missed a possibility and another mind to provide suggestions.

He always worked alone on his heist plans for the most part, but working with the detective now, he couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to plan a real heist with him. It would be interesting to say the least.

Kaito's grin faltered a bit. If only all this planning wasn't for the take down of an extremely dangerous organization that has killed trillions and gotten away with it...

Of course Kaito was happy that the might be able to take them down, but there was always the chance that something would go wrong. Someone would get hurt. Someone would get killed.

Kaito looked at Shinichi from the corner of his eye. The detective was looking through a couple of their plans with a pensive expression.

Kaito would admit, he was a bit scared. Someone might not make it back from his plan alive.

Just the thought of it made Kaito want to snatch all the papers and lock them up away from the detective, insisting that he stay safe. However, Kaito knew that wouldn't solve anything. Shinichi obviously had a good memory, he already knew most of these by heart and he could always add on more plans by himself. At least this way Kaito could have a chance to oversee things and try to prevent anyone from harm.

Easier said then done though.

If he remembered correctly, Shinichi has always been a bit rash and didn't always think about himself getting harmed as a result of his actions. Though of course, Kaito didn't always think things through either. Maybe they weren't such a great combination, but too late now.

He'll just have to improvise if things come to that and hope things work out like they always have.

* * *

Kaito stood and stretched, loosening his muscles. They have been working on the plans all morning and it was already well past noon.

"Hey, how about a lunch break?" Kaito asked; Shinichi was still on the floor, looking through plans and making adjustments, sometimes taking notes on certain aspects.

Shinichi didn't even look up at the magician. "Hmm…yeah, go ahead."

Kaito frowned. "I was taking about both of us. You need food too…"

Shinichi was still engrossed completely by the plans. "I work better on an empty stomach."

Kaito sighed. Bending over, Kaito pulled the detective on his own two feet. With a yelp, Shinichi tried to find his balance. "You know, Meitantei…It's not good for you to keep skipping meals."

Shinichi deadpanned. "I don't all the time. Mostly just if I have a important case to work on."

"Still not healthy!" Kaito dragged the detective out the door. He waved to his mother as they passed her and got both his and Shinichi's shoes on. "We are getting something to eat. Then we are going to do something. If we stay here any longer we are going to start to grow mushrooms. No more work at least until dinner time."

Shinichi's protests were ignored. Kaito was quite deaf when he wanted to be.

* * *

"Okay, okay, I'm already following. You can let go now…" Shinichi didn't like being dragged around. He had enough of that while as Conan.

Kaito turned his head to look at Shinichi, he blinked then looked down at their hands. "Oh, whoops. Sorry." Turning their hands over, a small cloud of smoke erupted and then Kaito pulled his hand away.

With slight amusement, Shinichi brought his wrist to eye level and studied the flower bracelet there…made of actual flowers.

Shinichi jogged a bit to catch up to Kaito, who was a few steps ahead of him. Once he was at the magician's side, he asked. "So, where are we eating?"

"Hhhmm…do you have anything in mind?"

Shinichi shrugged. "I don't know…sushi perhaps?" It was something he could eat quickly, and while Kaito already said no work till dinner, he might be able to convince him to allow him to work some more.

Kaito shuddered slightly. "No. I refuse."

Shinichi looked at the magician quizzically. "Wh-"

"Here we go! Let's eat here!" Kaito, seeing Shinichi was about to ask but not wanting to share his phobia, pulled the detective into the nearest restaurant. He actually did eat here on multiple occasions and it was quite good. Plus, they knew not to serve him fish.

Shinichi, though fairly sure the magician interrupted him on purpose, followed nevertheless.

"Welcome!" The staff greeted as they entered. A waiter came up to them. "Hello, I'll be your server for the day. My name is Fujimashi Yasu. If you would follow me?"

Yasu lead them to a booth in the back. He handed them the menus. "Drinks?"

"Water." Shinichi said as he opened up the menu.

"Make that two." Kaito grinned, not bothering with the menus. He already knew the selections.

"Two waters, coming up." Yasu went to get their water.

"Anything you like?" Kaito asked.

"Not really. I'm not all that hungry really…" Shinichi set his menu down.

Kaito frowned. "Okay, I'll just order for you."

Shinichi thought about protesting, but he held his tongue. He knew by now that Kaito was more stubborn than a bull.

Soon, the waiter came back with their water. "Are you done?"

"Yes, by the way, are you new here? I don't remember seeing you around." Kaito responded.

"Oh yes, I just moved in last week and got this job yesterday. I'm here for collage and need to money to help pay for it, plus I have my little sister to take care of." Yasu's expression turned a bit sad. "Our parents died not to long ago…"

With a flick of his wrist, Kaito presented a small puppy doll. "Here, for your sister; she likes dogs right?"

Yasu took the doll in a bit of a daze. "How did you…"

Katio gave a lopsided grin. "Just a hunch."

"Thank you. Though I-"

The waiter was interrupted by a loud crash and a thud that soon followed.

Everyone turned to see a man on the floor, unmoving; the plates shattered around him.

Shinichi was up and checking the dead body in a flash, Kaito was close behind.

Shinichi checked the pulse, then shook his head when he felt nothing.

Kaito pursed his lips and called the police. A murder mystery, huh?

'_I thought I said no work until dinner, Meitantei.'_

* * *

**Author's note**

Yeah, well, you had to have expected a murder to take place. What else could there be? Actual fluff? Pfft, that's a good one; for that to happen I would have to be able to actually write fluff. .-

Yeah, that was my apology for the lack of fluff in this…it's coming I swear…but to those who read my stories before, you know how I am…

Review?


	8. Too Different

**Disclaimer: **Not mine! Aoyama-sensei's.

This is for foreverandeveralone because she requested a fic for Kaito's birthday.

_Thank you to the reviews! _

_Thank you for reading! :)_

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

_Too Different _

* * *

The police came soon after Kaito's call and started to do their work, Megure consulted with Shinichi.

Kaito was impressed, Shinichi was obviously accepted by the police and they didn't so much as raise an eyebrow at his presence…though that also shows just how many times Shinichi would appear on cases…

"So, who do you think did it?" Kaito whispered.

Shinichi put a hand under his chin. "Not exactly sure…right now all the clues point to our waiter, Fujimashi Yasu…but…" Shinichi looked over at Yasu and studied him carefully. "There isn't any certain evidence…and something just doesn't seem right…"

"You are going to ignore the evidence because of your gut instinct?" Kaito asked. He always thought detectives were always about the facts.

Shinichi shook his head. "No, of course not ignore the evidence. But, I'm going to keep searching until it is clear there can't be any other answer." Shinichi turned to grin at Kaito. A broad grin that showed all of the detective's confidence. "After all, a detective needs to have good instincts and know when to trust them."

Kaito blinked after Shinichi as he went to question Yasu. Shinichi seemed…different in a way.

Last night and this morning Kaito had seen a playful Shinichi, one that was like every other teen…now that he thought of it…Conan was usually different during his heists. Or at least when he was trying to figure out a trick of his.

In front of him was a detective… it was different than what he has gotten used to lately…but _this _was what really made Shinichi himself. One layer after another.

Kaito grinned. This was what made Shinichi interesting. It was fun to unravel him and see what exactly makes him tick.

'_Hhmm…if I'm ever going to impersonate as him I'll need some work…' _Kaito thought. He could act as Shinichi in an every day situation, but if a case shows up, he could be caught. There was something about Shinichi when he has a case in his mind. An air about him that only detectives had. Saguru has it too and it always infuriated Kaito. Master or not, something like that was impossible for Kaitp to replicate. He could come close, but not good enough.

But as Shinichi's eyes lit up and that creepy too confident smirk lit up his face, Kaito thought that having that aspect that Kaito couldn't copy would be okay.

After all, it was just a goal for Kaito to accomplish…and it was something about Shinichi that he wouldn't have any other way.

xXx

Shinichi smirked. _'So that's how it was, huh?' _

"I take it you figured everything out?" Kaito asked him.

Shinichi nodded. "Could you actually help me out with something?"

"I'll be happy to. Though you owe me. Not only for helping you out, but for starting work when I specifically said not to."

Shinichi deadpanned. "Moron. It's not like I can control when a murder happens, and if you rather not, I can do it myself just fine. It would have just been faster."

Kaito shrugged. "I'm still going to make you pay me back. So, what do you need?"

Deciding to let it go, Shinichi motioned for Kaito to come closer.

"So…"

xXx

"So, Fujimashi-san, if you would come back to us to the station for more questioning…" Megure motioned for Yasu to step outside.

"Please wait a moment, Megure-keibu." Shinichi requested. "If you would spare a few more minutes we can clear up this mystery right here and now."

"Oh? Kudou-kun! Have you figured out the case?" Megure asked excitedly.

Shinichi nodded. "I'm fairly sure I have everything. Now, if you would all take a seat. Also, you can let the other customers go besides the deceased's company."

The inspector nodded. "Okay, bring everyone outside until further notice."

Once the restaurant cleared up, Shinichi began his deduction show.

There were three other people at the dead man's table, Yamane Kimiko, Miyake Asa, and Hamada Mitsu. They had came to the restaurant to celebrate the late Watanabe Natsu's birthday.

"So, unlike we had thought, Fujimeshi Yasu wasn't the real murder, however there is a killer in this restaurant."

"If not him then who? He was the only one who had the chance to poison the food." Miyake, who was dating the late Watanabe, shouted.

"Well, our first mistake was to assume that Watanabe-san was poisoned through his food." Shinichi calmly stated.

"If not his food then how? His drink? Then it still would be that waiter's fault." Yamane reasoned. She was currently dating Hamada Mitsu.

"Ah, but there is another way too." Shinichi said. "If you would recall, each of you left the table at least once. First it was Yamane-san, to use the restroom, then after Yamane-san came back, Miyake-san went to order the cake in secrete from Watanabe-san, then the late Watanabe-san stepped outside to take a call and Hamada-san went to the bathroom before Watanabe-san returned."

"So what? How does that prove anything? Everyone saw me to towards the bathrooms, and the door outside is in the opposite direction. And there was at least two people who was with Natsu." Hamada exclaimed. "What does any of this help to finding out who killed Natsu?"

Shinichi held up a hand. "Please just bare with me. Watanabe-san went out to take a call, but, none of you heard the phone ring and there is no history of a call on Watanabe-san's phone."

"So? The phone could have been on vibrate and Natsu-kun could have just deleted the history." Yamane suggested.

"For what reason?" Shinichi inquired.

"…How should I know?" Yamane grumped. "Why is a child ordering around the police anyways?"

Shinichi felt a bit irritated at that, but he ignored it. Some policemen seemed like they were about to cut in-but Shinichi spoke again before they could. Right now they should focus on the case. "Well, assuming that he didn't erase the history, why would there be no record? Simple. Because he never had a call to take."

"So why would he make that excuse then?" Miyake asked.

"He needed an excuse to step outside. How long was he gone for?" Shinichi inquired.

"A long time. I'd say about twenty minutes at least." Hamada answered.

"Well, Watanabe-san could have done a lot in just twenty minutes.

"Or he could have just taken a phone call like he said he was." Yamane said irritated. "Like I said, why would the police allow a child spew his stories at a crime scene?"

Shinichi sighed. "If you would just cooperate…" Kaito, who was absent, slipped back inside the restaurant, giving Shinichi a thumbs up. Shinichi nodded at the magician then relaxed some. Everything was exactly like he thought. Not long before the murder is caught.

* * *

Kaito sat back and watched Shinichi corner the killer and expose the truth. It was fascinating really, it was exactly like watching some suspense show. The way Shinichi carried his speech, the way he used every word to work for him…it was scary in its own way.

Apparently Watanabe Natsu stepped outside to pick up a wedding ring by request of Hamada. Kaito went out to confirm it.

Hamada asked Watanabe to check on the ring he picked out. What Watanabe didn't know was that Hamada had gone there and placed poison on the ring before hand.

Hamada's motive was that he thought Watanabe and Yamane were going out behind his back, though it turned out that Watanabe was just encouraging Yamane and reassuring that Hamada wasn't loosing interest in her. With all the planning for the wedding, Hamada wasn't spending time with Yamane like before.

"Congratulations on another great deduction, Kudou-kun!" Megure praised.

"Thank you, Megure-keibu."

Kaito met up with Shinichi. "That was something. How did you figure that Hamada asked Watanabe to look at the ring?"

"Simple. Apparently Miyake-san was told about the ring and she told me about it." Shinichi shook his head. "She didn't want to tell the police in fear of it being irreverent…"

Kaito studied the detective's expression. Obviously the case got to him, it got to Kaito too, but he didn't want the rest of their day to be spent in sorrow. Though he couldn't really think of much to do. He didn't know how Shinichi would act if he pulled a prank now of all times. If he did something wrong, it could end up making things worse.

Shinichi suddenly looked at Kaito and gave a small smile. "We should go. Nothing else to do here and I'm not in the mood to eat…"

Kaito thought about scolding him and saying that he shouldn't skip meals, but even he didn't feel like eating much. He was about to agree, when the manager came up to them.

"Kuroba-kun, could you please perform? People are uneasy about the whole case and I'm sure a show would help them." He asked.

Kaito looked back at Shinichi for an okay, when he got it, he went to the one side of the room and started his act.

He'll need to be extra good if he was going to cheer up Shinichi too.

* * *

Shinichi had to admit, it was nice to watch Kaito perform.

He was never fond of magic shows, but Kaito's were different-it wasn't as obvious as to how a trick was done and even when Kaito messed up, he made that mistake as part of the show.

And the magician put all his might into the act. He was practically a whole other person. A being that wasn't a part of this world-or at least somewhere that Shinichi couldn't reach.

He was surrounded by murders and death while Kaito's world was filled with laughter.

Immediately, everyone in the restaurant was cheered up from the day's events and was wholly taken in by the show.

Everywhere he went, Kaito was able to bring smiles…but everywhere that Shinichi went ended up having some sort of case occur.

Shinichi knew it had nothing to do with him, just because he was there doesn't mean that the murder decided to kill…but sometimes he couldn't help but feel upset. He could barely hang out with his friends without dragging them in a case.

…maybe he shouldn't be around Kaito too much.

Watching that carefree smile, Shinichi didn't want to bring him in a world filled with mystery and death.

It was for the best, Kaito deserves to better than to be surrounded by cases.

Maybe Shinichi was just kidding himself, who ever said that Kaito would _want _to be around him anyways? They were just together to take down the Organizations.

Yes, Kaito wouldn't be part of his live after the take down. It was understandable. They were too different from each other.

Kaito was best in a world of magic and smiles…Shinichi's world was filled with death and sorrow.

They were much too different.

* * *

**Author's note**

I know, I'm really mean. Sorry.

This _is _a KaiShin romance story! I promise!...

Sorry if there are mistakes in this-I didn't have time to look over it today...

Review?


	9. Idiocy

**Disclaimer: **Not mine! Aoyama-sensei's.

This is for foreverandeveralone because she requested a fic for Kaito's birthday.

_Thank you to the reviews! _

_Thank you for reading! :)_

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

_Idiocy  
_

* * *

Kaito frowned at the detective's back. Ever since he finished his performance Shinichi hasn't so much as looked at him. All Shinichi did was nod when Kaito came up to him then started walking away.

_'Did __I__ do something?__'_ Kaito wondered. He grabbed the detective's shoulder and turned him around to face him.

"Did I do something wrong?" Kaito asked.

Shinichi blinked. "No. Why?"

"Because you are ignoring me, that's why." Kaito answered. "If you didn't want to stay, you could have said something."

"But I didn't have a problem waiting." Shinichi raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Then why are you ignoring me?" Kaito asked.

"I'm not..."

The two looked at each other; both wondering what was going on in the other's head.

"Oh...okay..." Kaito said eventually and let go of Shinichi's shoulder.

Shinichi stared at the magician for a bit longer before he shrugged it off.

Kaito was about to follow the detective before he noticed where they were headed to. "Wait! Where are you going?"

Shinichi turned back to face the magician and blinked once in confusion. "Home."

Kaito paused. Of course that was the answer…why did Kaito assume Shinichi would go back to his house? "Right." Kaito then grinned and with a snap of his fingers he covered Shinichi in smoke. Once the smoke faded, Shinichi was standing there with a shopping bag in hand. How he didn't notice the magician making him hold on to it, Shinichi had no idea.

Kaito patted Shinichi's shoulder. "Make sure to eat!" He laughed joyously.

Shinichi looked inside the bag and saw that it was filled with meat and a cake.

"My mom wanted to make sure that you get some more proteins." Kaito shrugged. "The cake is just a treat."

"Umm…Thanks…" Shinichi shifted the bag from one hand to the other.

Kaito beamed. "Should we meet up again tomorrow to plan some more? There is still a lot more to do…"

Shinichi nodded. "Yeah. I'll come by after lunch?"

"That would be great! Later then!" Kaito waved then started to jog in the direction towards his home.

Once he was a good distance and was sure Shinichi couldn't see him anymore, Kaito slowed down and frowned.

Why was he so sure Shinichi would come back with him? And why was he disappointed that he didn't?

…and was that real sadness that Kaito saw in those blue eyes? Or just something he made up?

Kaito shook his head. It was only his imagination…right?

* * *

Kaito frowned, Shinichi came by like he said he would the next day, and they got to work… but something was off.

Shinichi didn't act hostile to him, but he wasn't as...open as he was yesterday.

With a sigh, Kaito made all the plans disappear.

Shinichi looked at the magician, confused. "What?"

Kaito frowned. "You tell me. What's up?"

"I don't know what you are talking about…"

"Well," Kaito started to count off with his fingers. "Yesterday you like you really wanted to get away from me. Then today you went straight to work. You also are just sitting there, barely speaking to me. What did I do?"

Shinichi frowned. "I don't know what you are talking about. You didn't do anything and I'm just working…that's the reason that I'm here, isn't it?"

"Well, yeah…but…" Kaito hesitated. "You weren't like this yesterday…"

Shinichi shrugged. "Well…yesterday I got a bit sidetracked from our work. The whole point of us meeting was to plan out our invasion, so we shouldn't waste time."

Something still seemed a bit off to Kaito. "Well, how about we change that then?"

"Change what?"

"Change the reason for us being together. Come on, too much work isn't good for anyone. Let's just relax for the rest of today. We can work again tomorrow. Plus, you don't have to school, right? You can stop by again sometime during the week after I'm done with school. We have time to work everything out." Sure, Kaito really wanted to put the Organization behind bars, but he didn't feel right leaving things the way they were. Something, somehow, changed and Kaito didn't like it one bit, so only natural that he would try to change it back, right?

Shinichi sighed. "I don't think that is a good idea."

"Why not?"

"Because, remember what happened yesterday?"

"Well, not much happened. We worked, then went out to eat, a murder happened and we separated." Kaito recalled.

"Exactly. A murder and we spent the afternoon at the crime scene."

"So? You are a detective; Hakuba sometimes goes off on cases when we hang out too."

"But for me it's practically every time I so much as step outside." Shinichi clarified.

Kaito looked at Shinichi, disbelievingly. "I'm sure it cant be that often. Tokyo's death rates aren't _that _ high…"

Shinichi chuckled, though there was something a bit sad about it. "Oh, believe me, it is. Tokyo's death rate may not be that high, but I'm certain half of those murders are ones that I was involved in."

"You don't believe that those deaths were your fault, do you?"

"Of course not. I have no control whether someone kills another or not." Shinichi grumbled.

"So, it should be fine if we just hang out today, right? I mean, if we ran into a murder it would have happened anyways, and this way you will be there to make sure that it is solved, right?" Kaito reasoned.

Shinichi blinked... "I guess so…"

"So, if you think of it that way, it's _better _that we go outside, isn't it?" Kaito grinned.

"In that sense…yes…" Shinichi admitted.

"So? What are we doing still sitting here? Let's go!" Kaito laughed as he pulled the detective on his feet and started to drag him outside like he did yesterday.

"But, wait!' Shinichi pulled back before they went out the door. "Are you sure you want to go with me?"

Kaito tilted his head. "Of course I am, why wouldn't I be?"

"Because, if you are with me then there is more of a chance that you will face a murder, or at least some sort of case."

"Didn't you just say that you didn't believe that the murders were your fault?"

"Yes, but, it's just more likely that there will be with me there. It's just my luck." Shinichi explained.

Kaito shrugged then grinned. "Well, my luck is amazing so it'll be okay!"

"But, you'll still see a lot of cases…some are more…gruesome than others…"

Kaito deadpanned. "You don't have to hide me from anything. I've seen my fair share of cases. I've been friends with Aoko my whole life and while her dad isn't in division one, he still runs across murder cases. And don't forget, I'm Kaitou KID, and the reason for that is because of a murder…" Kaito shook his head then put on a smile. "I'm not some kid you need to protect or anything. I can handle myself. Besides, I'm not going to run away from you because there is a _chance _we'll run into a murder."

Shinichi wasn't exactly sure on what to say. What was he worried for again? Of course Kaito wasn't always surrounded by smiles, no one is. In fact, Kaito probably suffered more hardships than the average person…

Shinichi scoffed at his foolishness. How egotistic of him to think that way yesterday…

Maybe there was no reason to distance himself…

Kaito grinned at Shinichi's resistance faded. He still wasn't sure what exactly changed, but hopefully it will change back today.

* * *

**Author's note**

No, these two chapters are not the only reason I titled the story _Not So Different Than Me -_because that would be silly XD And no, we are not almost done. I still have a lot to fit in XD There are a couple of more short chapters-but most of them are this size I think-a bit longer maybe..

And sorry, I feel like Shinichi and Kaito are being really OOC lately...more so than usual...

Oh, and after nine chapters-I'll finally give you guys something that resembles a date! XD Last chapter didn't count because it ended on such a sad note...next chapter ends happier...not exactly happy, but happier...XD It's not sad, don't worry XD

Review?


	10. Luck Doesn't Hold

**Disclaimer: **Not mine! Aoyama-sensei's.

This is for foreverandeveralone because she requested a fic for Kaito's birthday.

_Thank you to the reviews/alerts! _

I'm really sorry! I didn't forget yesterday, but my internet connection was horrible. I literally couldn't do anything. Today isn't much better but it's good enough to be able to upload this (though it took _forever_) Someone is coming to see what's wrong tomorrow so there shouldn't be any more problems.

I'll update another chapter soon.

_Thank you for reading! :)_

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

_Luck Doesn't Hold _

* * *

Shinichi couldn't help but be amused at Kaito's performance. They ended up eating at the same restaurant and Kaito was asked to perform again.

_"What a cool magician!"_

_"He is so cool!"_

Shinichi snickered as he heard the whispers around the cafe. The magician sure was popular.

_"Hey, is that person sitting over there the magician's brother?"_

Shinichi stiffened as the whispers turned to talk about him.

_"Is he? Cool, are they twins?"_

_"Do you think he does magic too?"_

_"Is he as good as his brother?"_

_"Why isn't he up there then?"_

Shinichi wasn't sure whether he was supposed to be insulted or not. He sighed, it couldn't be helped-they do look remarkably similar...

_"Hey, wait a minute, isn't that Kudou Shinichi?"_

_"No way! The famous detective?"_

_"It is him!"_

_"What is he doing here?"_

_"Is he here with the magician?"_

_"No way, he doesn't like magic, right?"_

"Eh? You are kidding! You don't like magic?" Shinichi jumped a bit at the voice that was suddenly right next to him

He really shouldn't have been surprised at Kaito sitting next to him without a care in the world.

Though...Shinichi quickly glanced at the make-shift stage that was built for Kaito, there was still smoke covering it and doves were still flying around.

"What are you doing here?" Shinichi asked. "Don't you still have a show to do?"

Kaito winked. "But, it's still going on! So, do you really not like magic?"

Shinichi shrugged. "Well, it was all too simple. Too easy to solve. It was never much more than simple tricks to me."

"Do you think that way about my tricks?"

"No." Shinichi answered without thinking. He blinked at his straightforward answer before he added. "I mean, you are able to at least give me a challenge...so...Yours are acceptable."

Kaito grinned. "I guess I should thank you for that compliment...but...I'm not going to take that as an answer."

Shinichi raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

Kaito looked at the stage where his tricks were still going off, now there were the doves surrounding one place, making the illusion that he was still on stage. "My goal isn't to be just 'acceptable'; it's to be the best!" Kaito's grin grew some and a childlike innocence fell in his eyes. "I'll become better than my dad and so good that you will even admit you like my shows."

Shinichi blinked, that wasn't what he expected, but he could understand what the magician was aiming for. "...You still have a long way to go."

Kaito looked at Shinichi straight in the eye and nodded, still grinning. "I know...now, I should go before they start to wonder where their entertainment for the meal went."

With a small poof of smoke, Kaito was gone.

_"So, they did come here together?"_

_"That's so unexpected! They are so different!"_

Shinichi frowned at that. Those (loud and nosy) girls were right. He supposed that not just their personalities, but even his and Kaito's reputation were completely different.

Yes, they were different, but that doesn't mean much. They might make an odd team, but as long as it works out in the end, it didn't matter much on how similar, or not, they were.

* * *

"So? How was my show?" Kaito asked after their lunch.

"Still need a lot of work." Shinichi answered simply.

Kaito frowned. "You know, for a critic, you aren't really helpful for feed back."

Shinichi deadpanned. "I wasn't the one who chose that title for me. You were the ones that said detectives were like critics...but, if you want feedback, work on being aware of your surroundings. Don't think I didn't see you almost slip and fall off the stage."

Kaito grinned sheepishly. "Well, I didn't fall...besides no one besides you noticed."

"Still no good."

Kaito nodded. "I know. I did say I wasn't going to be fine with 'acceptable'." Kaito looked up at the now orange sky. "It's getting late..."

Shinichi looked up too, even though he already knew the sun was setting. "Yeah. I guess I'll be going then...though, thank you."

Kaito's eyes softened. "You are welcome, though I didn't do much...but, it's not that late, how about we do one more thing?"

Shinichi shrugged. It wasn't like he had someone waiting for him. "What do you have in mind?"

* * *

Shinichi stared up at the bright lights and tried to block out the screaming. Of all places...it had to be an amusement park, Tropical Island no less.

Shinichi didn't hate amusement parks. He enjoyed the rides too and it was a typical place to go with friends or a date. He didn't even hate it because it being where he became Conan...though he had to admit, amusement parks lost even more credibility to him after that incident. But, Shinichi didn't like going to amusement parks because there where so many things that could happen there. Whether from theft to murder.

"What's with that long face?" Kaito asked. "Don't tell me you don't like amusement parks?"

Shinichi shrugged. "I don't hate them, but I guess I'm not feeling up to dealing with them right now."

"Deal with them?' Kaito raised an eyebrow at the unexpected choice of wording. "Why do you say that?"

Shinichi sighed. "Amusement parks are just as prone, if not more so, to have a case occur at."

"Come on, stop being so negative! We haven't run into a case yet today, maybe our luck will hold out!"

Kaito grinned at the other then started to pull him away for their first ride.

* * *

Shinichi smiled while waiting in line for another ride. He forgot how great amusement parks were. He turned to Kaito to start up a conversation, when black figures caught his eye.

Shinichi felt a surge of panic shoot through him, but he forced himself to calmly and slowly turn back around so his back was to the Black cloaked men.

"Kaito." Shinichi whispered under his breath. Kaito seemed to have understood something was wrong because he didn't react noticeably; he just tapped Shinichi's hand once to show he heard. "There are some of our…'friends' here."

Kaito stiffened, but then relaxed his shoulders again. "Should we great them?" He muttered under his breath, moving a bit closer to Shinichi.

"No. Let's just keep an eye out for them. Who knows what they are planning. Depending on what happens today we'll need to change our plans…also, do you have a disguises? They can't know Kudou Shinichi is alive…you should change face too, they probably have a record on Kuroba Kaito and you also look much like me…"

"Kaito nodded. Meet me in the bathroom right over there in ten minutes. I'll go there first. Don't do anything reckless. I mean it, Meitantei. We don't need Tantei-kun to make a reappearance."

Shinichi grimaced. "Don't worry, I learned my lesson…but if they suddenly move to another area, I'm following."

Kaito sighed. "That isn't learning you lesson, but I understand."

Kaito and Shinichi both slipped their own tracker in the other's clothing. With a small smirk, Kaito also slipped in a small device into Shinichi's pocket.

They both whispered one more line before Kaito went towards the bathroom.

_Be safe._

* * *

**Author's note**

Yeah, I'm making Shinichi carry his gadgets from his Conan days. XD _Right now he has his glasses, bow-tie, and belt with him._ XD

Review?


	11. Patient

**Disclaimer: **Not mine! Aoyama-sensei's.

This is for foreverandeveralone because she requested a fic for Kaito's birthday.

_Thank you to the reviews/alerts/favorites! _

In all honesty, who is upset with me? I'm really sorry, but I couldn't do anything with my internet being mean. It's fixed now though so I shouldn't have any more problems.

I'll update another chapter soon. –This time for sure.

_Thank you for reading! :)_

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

_Patient_

* * *

Shinichi looked at his watch again. Who knew ten minutes would be so long? So far it has only been three minutes…not even half way.

Although Shinichi really wanted to look around to make sure the black organization members were still there, he resisted the urge. Looking around too much might attract too much attention and he couldn't afford to be caught right now. He wasn't even in disguise yet.

What was he to do? There were the people he wanted to destroy and yet he couldn't do a thing.

'_Damn it.' _Shinichi gritted his teeth in frustration. From the corner of his eye, he saw a black figure start to move. Not able to help himself any longer, Shinichi was about to check if they were all still there, when a gun was pressed to his back.

"And what are you looking at?" A deep male voice hissed.

Shinichi froze. He was such an idiot! Of course they would notice him. He was been way too suspicious not to get noticed…and now he just ruined it all.

But that doesn't mean he'll allow his mess up to affect anything.

Before he could retort, the person behind him spoke again, though in now in a more familiar voice, younger too.

"Geezz Meitantei. I knew I couldn't trust you to stay out here by yourself." Kaito groaned and put his card gun away from Shinichi's back. "Though, I guess I would be the same way if I was stuck without being able to do anything, so I won't get mad."

Shinichi almost turned to face the magician, but he stopped himself and looked straight ahead like nothing changed. "You wouldn't have been able to have held on as long as me." He muttered under his breath.

Kaito chuckled lowly, though the situation was too dire for it to have any real emotion behind it. "True, but enough of that. Just get inside the bathroom; I'll go inside another way."

Shinichi didn't bother to nod; he just suddenly walked towards the bathroom. _'Hopefully my actions could seem as a simple impatient person.' _

As soon as Shinichi entered the bathroom, Kaito pulled him into a stall.

Shinichi didn't even bother asking; he just closed his eyes and allowed Kaito to do his work.

* * *

"Finished." Kaito leaned back to examine his work.

The disguise would be enough for Shinichi not to get recognized. They were both going to have to change faces often just in case _they _end up noticing them, so Kaito didn't want the masks to be too complicated so much that it would slow them down, but he wanted it durable too in case they have to take action.

Shinichi nodded in thanks. "Let's go then."

He made a move to walk out the door, but Kaito stopped him.

"We shouldn't be together because it's easier to spot us that way, but I want you in my sight the _whole_ time. If you do end up running off without me noticing I want you to contact me with what I handed to you before. Make sure no one hears of sees though."

Shinichi deadpanned. "You think I'm an idiot? But, same goes for you. I'm not having you get hurt because you want to be a noble hero like you try to be at your heists."

Kaito grinned and saluted. "Yes sir."

"Just be careful, moron. I'll go out first." Shinichi rolled his eyes then exited, letting the door shut close behind him.

* * *

It was frustrating. They weren't doing _anything_. Nothing at all. They weren't talking, looking around, not even moving.

Shinichi resisted the urge to twitch. He expected _them_ to do _something_ by now.

Shinichi spoke lowly, though loud enough for the small transmitter on his collar, the one that Kaito gave him, to pick it up. "They aren't doing anything." He groaned.

"I can see that, Meitantei. Be patient." Kaito spoke back, though Shinichi could tell the other was just as impatient as he. "They must be here for something. Besides-" Kaito suddenly cut himself off.

Shinichi bit his lip from calling out the magician's name. If Kaito suddenly stopped speaking, there must be a reason. If Shinichi spoke up now, he might bring unwanted attention to Kaito.

"...Sorry about that..." Kaito spoke again and Shinichi let out the breath he didn't know he was holding.

"...Looks like Snake decided to join the party..."

"Don't do anything rash." Shinichi warned.

"I know." Kaito replied, though Shinichi could hear the pent up anger in his voice.

"You better not be glaring at him." Shinichi said.

There was a pause. "I'm an idiot. I'll be back. Let me change face." Kaito growled, annoyed at himself.

Shinichi sighed and glanced at Gin and Vodka from the corner of his eyes. Were they here to meet up with Snake? That wouldn't make sense though...why would they suddenly start to work with each other? From what Haibara said, they never had before...

Or maybe this was just by chance...though somehow Shinichi doubted it.

Finally Gin reached inside his pocket and looked at his phone. With a nod to his partner, he started to walk off.

"They are heading towards where you were." Shinichi informed Kaito, before he started to head there too. As much as he didn't want to take his eyes off the duo, Shinichi took another route that would lead him in the general direction. Maybe they were meeting Snake after all...?

Shinichi forced himself not to run, but he knew he was walking faster than normal. He was anxious. This was moving too slowly and it was setting him on edge.

_'I should slow down. I can__'__t let my guard down...'_

However, just as he though that, a hand grabbed him and pulled him towards an alleyway, holding a cloth over his mouth.

Shinichi already felt himself slipping away from consciousness before he could even processes what was happening.

* * *

**Author's note**

Once more, so very sorry! And this ended up being a short chapter too…

Review?


	12. Warning

**Disclaimer: **Not mine! Aoyama-sensei's.

This is for foreverandeveralone because she requested a fic for Kaito's birthday.

**That's all I'm uploading for today.** I'm really behind so I'll just upload two per day until I catch up again. It seems better then uploading it all at once. ^^

_Thank you for reading! :)_

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**

_Warning_

* * *

Kaito quickly finished putting on his finishing touches to his new mask then left the bathroom. "Are you here already, Meitantei?" Kaito spoke through his transmitter.

Kaito waited for an answer, but nothing came. A bit worried, Kaito tried again. "Meitantei? Meitantei? Kudou!" Still no answer. _'Don't tell me he got himself in trouble already?'_

Kaito cursed under his breath. Why wasn't he answering? Worry flashed through him as he took out the tracker. From what it was reading, Shinichi should be close by...if that was so, why wasn't he answering?

Too worried about Shinichi, Kaito left his spot to look for the other. This wasn't their only chance to face with _them_ anyways. They still had their plan. Finding Shinichi and making sure he was safe was more important at the time. All that Snake and Gin were doing was talking. Besides, if his tracker was right, Shinichi should be fine...

Though, somehow Kaito doubted it. It was Kudou Shinichi after all. Kaito has never seen anyone with worse luck.

* * *

Kaito was frantic at this point. He was where the tracker was, but there was no Shinichi.

_'What could have happened?'_ Kaito thought, though he knew it was a stupid question. A lot of things could have happened.

Checking his tracker one last time, Kaito gave up. If Shinichi was here but the tracker was, someone must have taken it off him. And if Shinichi was that someone, Kaito wasn't going to be happy. But he doubted the detective would do something like that. After all, the detective couldn't be that insensitive, right?

There was no helping it then. Stupid detective. He better not be hurt.

Something cracked under his foot. Picking his foot back up and looking at what he stepped on, Kaito saw the tracker he put on Shinichi...and under that was a note.

Picking it up, Kaito quickly unfolded it and read it.

_You little detective is fine. So don't waste time looking for him, you might miss something important. Be careful._

_~V_

Kaito blinked. Who was V? And _somehow_ that note only made his fears worse.

Kaito was at loss of what to do.

Obviously Shinichi was in some kind of situation. And if he went willingly, wouldn't he at least contact Kaito?

Deciding that he should go look for Shinichi after all, Kaito crumpled up the paper and threw if over his shoulder.

However, before Kaito was even out of the alleyway, his transmitter flared to life.

"Kuroba?" Shinichi's voice called out.

"Kudou!" Kaito let out a sigh. "You idiot! What do you think you are doing? Why didn't you answer me sooner? And what is with that creepy note? Who are you with?"

Shinichi's voice was lower, he seemed to not be talking to Kaito, but Kaito could still make out the conversation.

"What note?" Shinichi asked whoever he was with.

"I was considerate enough to leave it there so your magician wouldn't get worried." Was that a female's voice?

"Moron. You know that would have only made him more anxious." Shinichi grumbled.

"Hello!" Kaito growled. "What is happening?" He really didn't like being left out.

"Don't worry about it." Shinichi said. "Just...keep a look out for Gin, Vodka, and Snake, make sure you can hear what they are saying."

"...what's going on?" Kaito didn't like the sound of Shinichi's voice...somehow...it sounded...off.

"I'll inform you later...in return I expect to find out what happens with _them_." Shinichi's tone clearly warned Kaito to drop the subject.

"...alright. But if I'm left out too much, you'll regret it." Kaito warned.

A dry chuckled. "Same to you."

Even though Kaito wanted to push the issue farther, he allowed the conversation to drop. He would just have the trust the detective. After all, he has been fine on his own for the most part.

...besides, now Kaito was really curious about what will happen.

_'I'm ready for you, Snake. Teaming up with Meitantei's friends will only allow us to take you all down at once.'_

* * *

Shinichi sighed as Kaito finally back down. That magician was too stubborn for his own good.

"My, my. He really is protective, isn't he?" A voice chuckled from across Shinichi.

The detective glared. "What do you want...Vermouth."

* * *

Kaito changed his face again quickly then got close enough to be able to eavesdrop without being suspicious.

It was annoying, having to change masks so often, but it was better to be safe than sorry. Though, he was starting to run out of masks. Maybe he could use the ones he was going to use for Shinichi. The detective seems like his hands are full anyways.

Kaito shook his head mentally. He has his hands full here too. He can't get distracted and make a mistake.

"About time you got here." Snake growled. "What is with picking this place anyways?"

"I had business to take care of." Gin didn't elaborate. "Anyways, I head you've been failing recently like always?"

Snake growled. "Don't you give me that! Kaitou KID isn't some petty thief."

"Oh?" Gin raised an eyebrow. "So you are admitting that you are inferior?"

"Of course not!" Snake yelled. "That's why I don't like it when you butt in, it's none of your bu-" Snake was interrupted by a gun being pressed at his back.

Barely turning his head, Snake saw Vodka behind him. "You…" Snake glared.

"You are too noisy." Gin stated. "It's annoying. Point is, you are taking too much time, and you can't even kill one person properly. "

"I knew I killed him! I don't know how he is back, bu-" Snake stopped again as Vodka pressed the gun harder against his back.

"Like I said, you are too noisy." Gin snarled. "Shut up. We are going to take care of that Phantom Thief. You just have to follow orders from now on. Maybe once we take care of that annoyance you'll be able to focus on your real task."

Kaito gulped. That wasn't good. Having not one, but two organizations after him didn't sound fun.

Snake wasn't pleased. "What about you? That drug of yours isn't going anywhere, and you've lost that girl."

"Sherry isn't a problem. She is merely a scared animal trying to hide. We'll find her soon enough." Gin was confident about that. "The drug is just a small set back anyways."

"You still can't do this! Especially when you haven't done any better than me!" Snake argued.

Gin sighed, he was tried of speaking with that idiot. "It's _that person's _orders. If you want to take it up to him, go ahead. It'll save me a headache once you die anyways."

With that, Gin and Vodka walked away and Snake just glared before he too went off.

Kaito got up to follow too, but suddenly his transmitter came to life.

"Don't you dare follow them." Shinichi spoke on the other end. "They aren't doing anything else. Today they just had to talk to each other. Meet me back at your house. I'll be there in an hour or so."

"That's no fun, Meitantei. Don't leave me out of the loop; I want to know what is happening. Where are you? I'll come and join." Kaito went in the bathroom and took off his mask and changed back into his appearance.

"Don't be stupid. I said I would tell you. Just go back home." Shinichi's voice left no room for argument.

However, Kaito made space. "But, wouldn't it be easier to just let me be there? That way you wouldn't have to repeat."

"I said to leave it alone already!" Shinichi was suddenly shouting. "Go home and don't do anything until I get there!"

Kaito stopped walking and the grin fell from his face. "Kudou…"

"…Sorry. Just…go home. I'll be fine. I'm not in danger at the moment."

"…Okay. But if you aren't there in one hour, I'll be coming to find you." Kaito promised. He wasn't sure what was going on, and to be honest he wanted to find out where Shinichi was and spy on him…but for now he'll let it go. If the detective decides to lie to him later, there are other ways of finding out later.

* * *

Shinichi sighed. He needed to calm down.

…but…it was hard to do at that point.

Vermouth stood where she was from the start with a smirk.

"Telling me was a mistake." Shinichi said. "Why would you even do all this? Knock me out and drag me here, only to warn me?"

Vermouth raised a finger to her lips. "A secret makes a woman, a woman."

* * *

**Author's note**

Planning out the Black Organization invasion and writing Vermouth is really fun XD I think I'm making everyone too OOC though, I'll try to fix the next chapters but I'm not really sure how to do that.

By the way **what genre should I put this in? **Just putting it under romance seems misleading…there isn't any romance at all practically….-.- But I'm not sure where I should put it. Should I just leave it? Or put it in general? Or do you not really care? XD

Review?


	13. Unbeatable

**Disclaimer: **Not mine! Aoyama-sensei's.

This is for foreverandeveralone because she requested a fic for Kaito's birthday.

_Thank you for the reviews/alerts/favorites!_

**That's all I'm uploading for today.** Sorry, but the next three chapters fit well with each other so if I'm uploading more than one chapter a day I rather they be clumped together. Next chapter is the take down :)

_Thank you for reading! :)_

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen**

_Unbeatable_

* * *

Kaito looked at the clock. Ten more minutes until the promised hour is up.

'_Where was he? Shouldn't the detective have been here by now?__'_

An hour was too long. Why Kaito had to wait at all was beyond him.

Kaito glanced at the clock again. _'Arg. I give up. I'll just look for him for a bit.'_

The magician put on his shoes and opened the door, only for it to meet a solid object.

"What was that for, stupid thief?" Shinichi groaned as he rubbed his face.

"What took so long?" Kaito asked in return. He felt a bit bad about the door, but he was too frustrated to feel real guilt.

"I said I would be back in an hour! There is still five minutes till then!" Shinichi still rubbed his sore face and pushed past the magician to enter the house.

"Fine, fine. Sorry. What happened?" Kaito asked impatiently.

Shinichi collapsed on the couch. "What did Gin, Vodka and Snake talk about?"

Kaito's eyebrow twitched. "Hey, I asked you first."

"I'll tell you, but Vermouth gave me a basic overview of what happened tonight, I just want to see if there are any holes I need to fix." Shinichi explained.

Kaito huffed but he told the detective about Gin and others were going to go after KID too now.

"I see…" Shinichi mumbled to himself; then he faced Kaito. "Vermouth said practically the same thing; though there is one more thing…_They_ are coming after you." Shinichi looked at Kaito straight in the eye.

"What? I already knew that." Kaito raised an eyebrow. "Didn't I say that your guys have taken an interest in me?"

Shinichi shook his head. "No, I mean, as Kuroba Kaito."

Kaito's eyes widened. "They found out?"

"Seems like it. Gin apparently decided that the second generation took over…and the most likely to be it would be you…luckily your mother is away. But, we don't have anything to worry about. Tomorrow our plans start. Just disappear first thing in the morning. Or maybe we should right now…"

Kaito looked around the room, as if expecting them to be surrounded right then. "What if _they_ are already here?"

"No, they won't be. Vermouth said that Gin, while he has high authority, he still can't do everything he pleases. He needs to speak with a couple of people before anything happens."

"You sure put a lot of trust in this 'Vermouth' person…"

Shinichi scratched his cheek. "Yes…well…it's complicated. She is a bit different in a way." It was true. While Vermouth never out right helped him, she never had given him wrong information before.

Kaito shrugged. "As long as you don't get fooled by her."

Shinichi deadpanned. "I'm not an idiot. Anyways, did you send the heist notice?"

"Of course. This will be fun~!"

Shinichi nodded. While fun might not be exactly the word he would have used, he had to admit he felt excited.

Though there was one worry in his mind.

There was one more warning Vermouth gave Shinichi…

* * *

"What?" Ai practically screamed when Shinichi and Kaito told her the situation.

"Calm down, Haibara." Shinichi raised his hands up. "There isn't anything to freak over, we just wanted to make sure that you stay behind for the next heist."

"You realize what you are risking, right?" Ai shot a glare at the detective.

"Yes, yes. If I mess up, it would be the end to me and everyone else." Shinichi grumbled. "I know that already, Haibara. But I _won't _mess up." He smirked proudly. "This will work. Just leave it all to us."

Kaito smirked, one much like Shinichi's. "Loosen up, after this is over, you can relax, okay, little girl?"

Haibara glared at the magician. "Don't call me that. I'm still older than you."

Kaito crouched down to Haibara's eye level and tilted his head. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah, she is like eighty-something years old." Shinichi joked.

"Ehh? Really?" Kaito turned to look at Shinichi then looked back at the still shrunken scientist. "No wonder she didn't take the antidote too…"

Ai, despite herself, blushed. "I-"

She was interrupted by Shinichi's laugh. She blinked. This wasn't what she was expecting. Whenever it involved _them _Shinichi would try hard to do everything on his own while protecting everyone else. This time, it seemed more like he was working _with _someone. Not only that, but Shinichi was more…calm. Whenever _they _were mentioned, before Shinichi would tense up and get angry, and sometimes that anger caused him to make mistakes…but this time he was more relaxed and even was joking around.

Ai smiled, just a tiny one. She'll let things go this time.

Shinichi pointed at the small girl with distrust. "Why are you smiling? That's creepy…"

Ai smirked. "Oh, just thinking."

"I never knew something like this would stop the great Kudou Shinichi." Kaito hummed and looked between he two.

"She is evil I tell you." Shinichi said, semi-serious.

Ai held in a chuckle. "Enough of this. What's your plan?"

With a sigh, Shinichi gave Ai the plan outline; he knew she wouldn't give up until she saw them anyway. "It's not complete, but that's the basics of it."

"Better we don't prefect it anyways. That way we'll be more comfortable altering the plans when the time comes. No way will this be set in stone, despite how much we plan." Kaito added.

Ai looked it over. "This is…risky." She said at last. "You think you can do this?"

"Don't doubt us!" Kaito exclaimed, proudly.

"We won't be defeated easily. Just you wait; _they _won't know what hit them."

Ai looked in between the two she had to admit…she couldn't help but believe in them. She gave the plans back and watched as Shinichi and Kaito added a few minor details and came up with back up plans.

They worked well together…and they seemed so confident. So sure of victory.

It was scary in its own way; it seemed like nothing could stop them. The confidence itself made them seem invincible.

Ai sighed. But, she couldn't allow herself to get fooled. This was _them; _they won't be taken down so easily. Confidence won't be enough to stop _them. _After all, _they _have never been stopped before.

…But, that hope Ai felt while watching the two was still there.

* * *

**Author's note**

I consider Miyano Shiho to be eighteen and Kaito and Shinichi seventeen. I'm not sure if it was revealed that Ai was really eighteen or not, but that's what I went with.

Review?


	14. Scary

**Disclaimer: **Not mine! Aoyama-sensei's.

This is for foreverandeveralone because she requested a fic for Kaito's birthday.

_Thank you for the reviews!_

_Thank you for reading! :)_

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen**

_Scary_

* * *

Kaito smirked as the seconds ticked by.

The night's gem was held at the center of a room. A reinforced display case with alarms and traps surrounding it. The task force was spread around the room and completely focused. Nakamori Ginzo doubled checked everything. It should be easy for them.

But, Kaito will still beat him.

"Don't forget the plan." Shinichi's voice sounded through Kaito's earpiece.

"I know, I know." Kaito whispered. "You can't blame me for being excited though. This is going to be great!"

"Just don't make a mistake."

Kaito huffed. "Have more trust in me, Meitantei. I'm more capable than you may think."

Kaito looked at his watch and counted down.

Three

Two

One

_Show Time_.

* * *

Shinichi chuckled as he watched what was happening through the security cameras. They had hacked into them before hand so Shinichi could monitor what was happening while on the roof.

"That's enough, moron. Don't be carried away." Shinichi warned. If they were right, _they_ would be here soon.

"Fine, fine. You should loosen up more." Kaito grumbled half heartedly. Though, in all honesty he was glad Shinichi told him to stop. That meant that it was time for his real reason for holding a heist that night.

While tricking the task force with a realistic dragon that seemed to be able to go through everything was fun, it was about time to get serious.

Kaito spread his arms out wide and spoke, his voice being amplified with a speaker. "Well, while this was fun, I'm afraid I must go now. Farewell, Inspector, task force." Kaito bowed and stayed there. The 'dragon' came straight towards him, and the task force couldn't believe their eyes as the 'dragon' _ate_ KID then disappeared.

There was silence then Nakamori came to his senses. "Don't just stand there! That was obviously just a trick! Find him!"

With a shout, they all spread throughout the building, looking for the moonlight magician.

* * *

Kaito stood at the rooftop and held the gem to the moon like always. Even though he knew this gem wouldn't be the correct gem-after all on the off chance this plan fails the last thing Kaito wants is to give them the real Pandora-Kaito still couldn't help but feel a bit disappointed and the lack of a red glow.

"I'm guessing that isn't the right one." A deep voice said, too close to Kaito for the magician's comfort.

"Oh well, I didn't expect a child like you to find it anyways." There was a distinct click of a gun's safety being removed.

Kaito tenses a bit but kept his infamous grin. "While you are right about the gem, your assumption about me is wrong. I am not a child."

Gin smirked. "Kuroba Kaito. Seventeen years old. Goes to school at Edoka High. Friends with Nakamori Aoko. A rookie magician who learned from his father before his _unlucky_ demise."

Kaito blinked, and then lowered his head a bit. He knew that they must have done research on him; he expected them to know everything. But still hearing it all straight-out like that...

Kaito chuckled, softly at first but then it grew louder. "That's funny."

Gin frowned. "Funny? I don't see how any of this could be amusing to you. Are you just content because your mother is overseas? We have members that were dispatched to fetch her."

Kaito felt a flash of anger at his words. He was about to retort, but a whispered warning through his earpiece stopped him. Still with a grin, Kaito continued as if Gin didn't speak at all. "It's funny. After all this time, you would still consider me a rookie."

Kaito acted like he was about to take one step forward; Gin steadied his aim. "Don't take another step." He then blinked as his target wasn't there anymore.

Kaito placed his gun on Gin's head, suddenly behind him. "Don't move. This is **not** my regular card gun."

Gin smirked, unfazed. "You won't shoot. You don't have what it takes."

Kaito's hand didn't falter. "Try me."

* * *

"The roof! He must be there!" Nakamori shouted. He looked around, but no one was there. Cursing, he held up his radio. "Oi! Where is everyone?"

There was silence. What the...?

Ginzo huffed.

_'Fine. I'll just go get KID myself.'_

While he was determined, he still felt a bit of doubt at his words. After all, KID has escaped him so many times before. However, that wasn't going to stop him from trying again and again. He'll chase after KID as long as it takes to capture him.

He ran up the stairs that led to the roof. Yes, nothing will stop him from capturing KID.

* * *

On a building right across from the heist, a black figure readied his sniper. He was still pretty low ranked in the organization, but he was slowly rising up. He wasn't as good as Chianti or Korn, but with practice he would surly be on par with them.

However, tonight's distance was a joke. He could easily hit the thief, his white costume helped a lot.

He was about ready to fire, when he felt something cold press against his head. He hesitated for just a second, but that was all that the person needed.

The next thing the sniper knew, he was on his back staring up at a pale figure.

It took him a while to recognize who it was.

"A-Akai Shuuichi?" He stuttered. With good reason, the man before him was supposed to be dead. Gin saw him die. It was confirmed. They shouldn't have had to worry about that FBI agent again.

"Oh, too bad. You weren't supposed to know of my return just yet." Shuuichi chuckled and picked up the rifle that was knocked onto the ground. "Oh well, doesn't matter. This will all end soon enough."

"So you are behind this?" The sniper reached into his pocket where he kept his small hand gun. "We aren't going to be defeated so easily."

"Oh, I know how hard it is to take you down. And, so do _they._" Shuuichi kicked the sniper's arm which made him lose his grip on the gun.

"Who are _they_?" The sniper asked in defeat. He was a failure.

"Two very 'scary' boys."

* * *

"Ha, I knew you couldn't handle this on your own." Snake said as he brought his own gun out and aimed it at KID's head.

Kaito tensed, but he didn't move his gun from Gin.

"Stupid. Don't get in the way. What about your task?" Gin glared at Snake.

"I have others taking care of it. You look like you need some help." Snake grined.

"No more than you." Gin replied.

Snake was about to reply, when he heard a cock of a gun.

"My, my. This is quite the predicament." Kaito said cheekily.

Gin smirked. "Don't take us for fools. We still have more man power than you."

"Not anymore." Shinichi, who had his gun trained on Snake said. "They are all being over powered right now."

"Enough of this." Kaito said coldly. "I want this night to end already."

With that, he pulled the trigger at the same time as Shinichi.

* * *

**Author's note**

I'll upload the next chapter after I get back home. I'm going out to the mall then probably ice staking and then other things I end up getting dragged to. I'll be back around 6 or 7 pm in my time. It's almost 3pm here.

Review?


	15. Too Easy

**Disclaimer: **Not mine! Aoyama-sensei's.

This is for foreverandeveralone because she requested a fic for Kaito's birthday.

_Thank you for the reviews!_

_Thank you for reading! :)_

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen**

_Too Easy_

* * *

"How is everything on your end?" Shuuichi asked though his headset after knocking out three other men.

"I'm still not speaking to you." was Jodie's reply.

Shuuichi chuckled. "Come now, surely you can't be that angry. Besides, it wasn't even my idea."

"Well, _he_ is just a kid. There is no helping it. Kids are insensitive." Jodie excused.

"Well, for a kid he sure knows how to plan. Him and the other one."

* * *

"Where did that other one run off to? The bulky one." Kaito asked has he tied up the unconscious Snake and Gin together.

"Oh, I knocked him out a while ago. We should probably tie him up with them too." Shinichi looked back at the stairs. "…Oh second thought, let's just tie him up alone."

Kaito agreed. No way would they be able to drag the man up the stairs.

Tying the final knot, Kaito nodded his head in satisfaction. It was a pain to drag the two to one side of the roof after knocking them out with their gas guns, but they managed.

Kaito took the gun he used and fiddled with it. "I'm impressed though. This is cool. Do you think that little girl would mind if I use it for a heist? I'll have to change the design though…the police would freak if they see me with this. Looks too much like the real thing."

Shinichi shrugged. "Well, if you keep calling her that she probably will gas you with the gun itself and them lock them away or something."

Kaito turned the fake gun over in his hands some more. "Well…I think I can make something similar to it. Shouldn't be that much harder than my card gun."

They were at the bottom of the stairs by now and Shinichi bent down to tie up Vodka. "Or you could just use her name."

"But that's like accepting defeat!" Kaito protested.

"You are such a child." Shinichi gave one last tug at the ropes and started to walk away with Kaito at his side.

"Hey, you are starting to sound like Hakuba."

"Where is he anyways?" Shinichi wondered.

"Oh, he went back to England a few days ago." Kaito explained.

As the two went headed casually towards the exit of the building, they passed one particular room that held a certain division two Inspector…Then many other rooms afterwards that held the rest of the task force.

* * *

Jodie watched as the Black Organization members were all taken into custody one by one.

Something seemed off though…

"It's bothering you too, isn't it?" Shuuichi asked, coming up behind her.

"I'm still not speaking to you…but yes." Jodie admitted. "It was way too easy…"

Shuuichi nodded. "It helped that those two were able to deduce where each member would be stationed at…but this all ended too quietly…"

"Besides, this isn't everyone. We still have a long way to go if we want to bring everyone down." James said, coming up behind the two and patting their shoulders.

They nodded. This was surely not the end.

* * *

The thief and detective finally existed the building and were greeted by the FBI.

"Hey, great job you two!" Jodie congratulated.

"I was a bit worried leaving you with Gin." James admitted.

The congratulations was cut short as the two teens suddenly turned around to stare up at a building with panic in their eyes.

The one in white reacted first and pushed the other away as a bullet was aimed at them. The white suit slowly got tainted by red as blood seeped through it.

"Kudou!" The one not in white shouted as he was pushed to the ground.

Shinichi, who was in KID's attire, smirked. "This is nothing. Just a slight graze at my side."

"Slight graze? Look at all that blood!" Kaito, dressed up as the detective, was about to go to the other's aid, when Shinichi held up a hand to stop him.

"I'll be fine. Go after the one who shot so he doesn't get away. Looks like we missed one."

Kaito hesitated, but then nodded. He ran towards the building and after a few feet of running, jumped in the air and disappeared.

The FBI would have blinked at the sudden disappearance if they didn't have a bleeding teen in front of them.

"Cool Guy? It that you?" Jodie asked as she helped steady him.

Shinichi nodded.

"Why are you in KID's outfit?" Camel asked, confused.

"We switched before we came out, so KID would have an easier time getting away." Shinichi explained. It was more of a whim than anything, something that Kaito came up with while walking past a display case and seeing their reflections. He thought it would be amusing, them acting as each other; the easier escape was just a plus to him.

"Well, you certainly know how to get yourself into trouble. Just when I thought this would be a peaceful night." James joked as Shinichi was eased onto a stretcher; an ambulance was kept on standby in case anything happened.

"Yes, well, this was the easy part." Shinichi stated, as he remembered Vermouth's warning.

* * *

Kaito was furious. He knew this was all too good to be true. There of course had to be something that goes wrong. He finally reached the building at which the sniper was located at.

…That was strange. He could have sworn that he and Shinichi asked the FBI to secure this building.

He looked around and saw the sniper, she was the only one who could have done it-being the only one on the roof-and the rifle was in hand.

"Hello, my dear little thief." The woman greeted.

Kaito tensed. "Who are you?" He brought his card gun up and aimed.

"I'm sure you have heard of me." The woman chuckled lightly, completely at ease. "I'm who they call Vermouth."

"So that's you?" Kaito narrowed his eyes. Shinichi has stressed that she was dangerous. "How did you escape the FBI's search?"

Vermouth smirked. "Easy. I just searched with them."

Kaito blinked. "What?"

"You aren't the only master of disguise." Vermouth answered. "I learned from the very best."

Kaito scoffed. No one could be better than his father. "I doubt that."

"Oh? Than who is the best? I was sure you thought of your father was the number one." Vermouth teased.

Kaito froze. "I don't know what you are talking about."

"Come now, Kuroba Touichi, your father, was undoubtedly the best at what he did."

"…You trained under him?" Kaito asked, though it was obvious at that point. His father trained her? And now she was using that to kill people?

"I'm surprised that the detective didn't mention anything to you." Vermouth shrugged. "I guess he didn't tell you anything about tomorrow either?"

"What's tomorrow?" Kaito asked wearily. What has Shinichi been hiding?

"Ask him yourself." Vermouth whispered, and then suddenly Kaito's vision blurred and his legs couldn't hold him upright any longer.

Kaito hit the ground and with clouded eyes, he watched as Vermouth walked away before darkness overcame him.

* * *

**Author's note**

Did anyone think Kaito and Shinichi shot Gin and Snake dead? I doubt it. After all, it's Kaito and Shinichi we are talking about.

** foreverandeveralone**-when I read your review I burst out laughing XD

Sorry about late upload, I was held up a lot longer than I thought I would be…

Review?


	16. Between Two Stubborn Idiots

**Disclaimer: **Not mine! Aoyama-sensei's.

This is for foreverandeveralone because she requested a fic for Kaito's birthday.

_Thank you for the reviews!_

**Note:** In case some people forgot- **Hondou ****Hidemi** was also **Mizunashi** **Rena** and is a CIA agent and works undercover in the Black Organization; her name there is Kir.

_Thank you for reading! :)_

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen**

_Between Two Stubborn Idiots_

* * *

"Figures you would end up getting hurt." Ai entered the room after the police had left.

"Well, hello to you too, Haibara. I'm fine. I don't see why they insist I stay here."

"It's just for the night." Ai walked over to stand next to the bed. "They wouldn't be able to keep you here any longer."

"Hey, I'm not _that_ bad..." Shinichi defended himself.

Ai deadpanned. "You are right. You are worse. They probably wouldn't be able to keep you here for the night..."

"Don't worry." Kaito came out of nowhere and stated. "I'll keep him here for the night. I have things that need explaining." Kaito narrowed his eyes at the detective.

Ai studied the usually carefree magician. He was obviously mad about something. Not just his glare...everything about him, from his posture to his voice, screamed that he was angry.

"I'll leave you two alone then." Ai gave a little waved then exited. No use trying to understand two very stupidly stubborn people.

...

There was silence as the two just stared at each other. Shinichi had a pretty good idea what this was about.

"Who was on the roof?" Shinichi asked. Might as well get it over with.

"Vermouth." Kaito's voice was clipped and harsh.

"..." Shinichi knew what was coming. Of course it was Vermouth. In some ways she was more dangerous than Gin.

...

The silence dragged on as Kaito made no move to speak and Shinichi was at loss of what to say.

"I was going to tell you eventually..." Shinichi tried.

Apparently that was the wrong thing to say. "When? After whatever happens tomorrow is over?" Kaito was furious and didn't even bother with a poker face at that point.

Shinichi slightly flinched. "Of course not. I was going to tell you after the heist…"

"Why not tell me about it at all?" Kaito accused.

"There was no need to. We had to concentrate on the heist." Shinichi simply answered.

"That's all?" Kaito asked.

"…Should there be another reason?"

"Of course there should be! What kind of reason is that?" Kaito asked. He then slumped and sat on the edge of Shinichi's bed.

Shinichi shrugged. "Well, this also doesn't really involve you at all. Your guys were more or less captured tonight. This is mainly mine."

"That doesn't change a thing. You helped me out tonight, and even if that Gin guy wasn't there you would have still helped, right?" Kaito shook his head. "You are an idiot."

"But that's my job as a detective." Shinichi protested.

"But that's MY job as your friend." Kaito insisted.

There was a silence again.

Kaito yawned. "You are an idiot. Not everything revolves around you. Others can help too, you know."

"…I guess hearing that from you is a pretty bad signal…" Shinichi sighed.

Kaito suddenly wasn't as sleepy. "Huh? Hey!"

Shinichi smirked. "It's true."

Kaito gave up, he was still tired a bit. Maybe that drug that Vermouth gave him hasn't worn out yet…

Kaito felt a flash of irritation at the reminder. He couldn't believe he was taken down so easily. Vermouth had sprayed him before he even saw it coming…and Shinichi saw the bullet aimed at him before he did…

Kaito was very disappointed at himself.

"What's wrong?" Shinichi asked.

"Huh? Oh, nothing." Kaito shrugged. Man, even his poker face wasn't working…what was wrong with him?

Shinichi raised an eyebrow, but let it go; the other looked exhausted. He moved to get off the bed. "Lay down for a while. You look ready to collapse."

Kaito quickly pushed Shinichi back into bed. "Hey! You can't get up yet!"

"I'm not going to fall over. But you look like you might…" Shinichi suddenly pulled the thief so he was now lying down next to him.

Shinichi pulled the sheet over them both, and then turned so his back was facing the magician. "Just get some sleep. Visiting time is already passed, so no one would come in, the nurses probably won't either since I'm not madly injured."

Kaito stared for a bit, fighting a small blush.

What he didn't know was that Shinichi was doing the same.

* * *

Kaito woke up the next morning and stretched. Mind still clouded from sleep, he lazily looked to his side…to see a still sleeping detective.

Last night flashed through his mind and Kaito almost let out a shout. Almost.

Shinichi stirred and blinked up at the slightly panicked magician; why he was panicking, he had no idea.

"Good morning." Shinichi yawned.

"Good morning." Kaito greeted back. He shook his head and smiled. "Thanks for last night. I guess it'll make up for you being such an idiot."

Shinichi raised an eyebrow. "You are an idiot all the time."

Kaito shrugged. He stood up to leave, the nurses might react weirdly if they saw him inside the room, but then he turned back at the detective.

Shinichi looked at him curiously, wondering what was going through the other's mind.

After a bit of hesitation, Kaito gave up and leaned forward and pressed his lips against Shinichi's for a small, short kiss.

Shinichi blinked then a small blush spread across his face.

Kaito grinned, taking that and the fact that he wasn't smacked a good sign. "That can make up for your idiocy too."

With that, Kaito disappeared.

...

"…Friends, huh?" Shinichi chuckled.

* * *

"So, what exactly is supposed to happen today?" Kaito asked after Shinichi got home.

Shinichi didn't comment on how the magician was able to enter his house without him, instead he headed towards his bedroom. Kaito followed, until Shinichi closed the door in his face.

Kaito wondered if he should break in and if the detective was mad about earlier, when Shinichi opened the door again and beckoned Kaito to follow him.

Shinichi had just changed into a different set of clothes. "I'm going to explain everything to the FBI right now. Would Kaitou KID want to make an entrance?"

Kaito grinned. "Of course."

* * *

There was a silence.

There has been a lot of those around him lately, Shinichi mused.

"Why didn't you tell us before?" Jodie asked at last.

"There wasn't much need too…" Shinichi answered.

"Don't bother." Kaito spoke up, he was dressed in his Kaitou KID outfit, and while some of the officers were uncomfortable around him, they didn't do anything about it. "I already had this conversation with him."

Jodie shook her head. "Okay, fine then. So, three people escaped from the Black Organization about a week ago?"

Shinichi nodded. "A bit less than a week, but yes."

"How do you know that?" Camel asked. "Even Hidemi Hondou didn't contact us back."

"Vermouth told me…" Shinichi admitted.

There was a collective of gasps.

"How do you know _her_?" Jodie demanded.

"Like Conan-kun said before he left, I have been involved with _them _for a while now. And I've actually met Sharon Vineyard before I knew about the Organization." Shinichi explained. "My mother and her used to train under the same magician because they wanted to improve their acting skills…well, Vermouth seems to have wanted it for other reasons too…"

Kaito was a bit surprised at that. So Shinichi's mother was taught from his father too?

Jodie looked a bit suspicious, but let it go.

"So, Gin and Vodka would cover this place here-"

Shinichi was interrupted by Camel. "Wait, they are in jail, how would they do anything?"

Shinichi blinked. "Those guys that were captured yesterday was fake."

"WHAT?"

"You didn't notice the mask?" Shinichi would have sworn they would check to see if they were real…

"No wonder they were so easy…" Shuuichi muttered. He had to admit, the idea of them being fake never crossed his mind.

"Yes, well, Gin and Vodka were fake, but Snake and his crew are the real thing so be careful of him." Shinichi warned, then went back to explain the plan. "Gin and Vodka would be in charge of killing off one person, who would be here. Then Chianti and Korn would be in charge of another and then Hondou-san and probably other members of the Organization, since they most likely don't trust her yet, would take care of the final. We have to split ourselves up."

James nodded. "And I assume that you two would want to go after Gin?"

Shinichi nodded.

"Very well. Akai-kun should lead an invasion on Chianti and Korn, Jodie-kun, you follow these two boys. Camel, you and I will take care of where Hondou-kun is. She might need some help." James instructed.

Everyone nodded, and immediately went to plan.

"When will _they _attack?" James asked.

"At three." Shinichi answered confidently.

"Vermouth told you all that? It could be a trap…" Jodie studied Shinichi carefully.

Shinichi shook his head. "No, she only told me about three members running away. I found out about the rest. Some are also just speculation, but I'm positive they are right."

Jodie nodded. Might as well trust him, he has been reliable so far…

* * *

Everyone left the boardroom to gear up and they started to pile into their cars.

Kaito was about to follow, when he noticed Shinichi wasn't moving. "Meitantei?"

Shinichi was still studying the map. "This won't be as easy…"

Kaito patted him on the shoulder. "Well, we can manage."

Shinichi nodded.

He started to walk away, but then hesitated and then turned around to face the thief.

Before Kaito could ask what was wrong, he felt lips against his.

Kaito blinked after Shinichi, who smirked and walked away.

Slowly, Kaito started to grin. _'Was that a challenge, Meitantei? Very well, it's one for one, for now.'_

He will catch the detective unaware next time.

* * *

**Author's note:**

I can't help but think that Shinichi would hide things like this to everyone and only reveal it when he needs their help, just for more man power.

Sorry if this chapter was weird…did you guy understand what Kaito meant by 'challenge'?

Review?


	17. The End?

**Disclaimer: **Not mine! Aoyama-sensei's.

This is for foreverandeveralone because she requested a fic for Kaito's birthday.

_Thank you for the reviews/favorites!_

_Thank you for reading! ^^_

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen**

_The End?_

* * *

"This is it." Jodie said as they neared their targeted building. "If we succeed here, it would be easier since most of the main members will be gone."

Everyone nodded and the car fell into silence.

'_It's a bit foreboding…'_ Shinichi thought, but he quickly dismissed the thought. They couldn't afford to mess things up now. They were too close to the end…

* * *

Things were going well. Apparently the group Jodie was in charge of managed to capture Vodka and a few other members that was with him.

Shinichi, Kaito and their group still traveled through the building, looking for the rest of the members and of course, Gin.

A small group was stationed outside of the building to make sure no one exited that wasn't supposed to.

Shinichi hoped things would continue to go through smoothly. Not everyone in the building was part of the Organization, in fact most of them were just going on with their daily lives. The last thing Shinichi wanted was for this to become an all out battle.

With a little wave of his hand, he signaled half of the group to go and search one side of the floor and another to the other side. He motioned to Kaito for them to continue walking.

Shuuichi's team and James's team seems to be doing okay. They had cleaned out about half the building, Shinichi and Kaito were a bit farther ahead, but they also had less captured people.

It wasn't like they were missing the members. Or at least they shouldn't be. The Organization had one distinctive feature, which would be their choice of color, not only that, but the less important-less trained-members would show a bit of panic once they see the FBI.

Though, they haven't seen the run away either. They knew his name, what he looked at, and from the information they gathered, they should be able to point him out easily and they should have ran into him by now.

The fact that they didn't worried the detective a bit.

"Oi, Meitantei." Kaito whispered. "Isn't it too…empty here?"

Shinichi looked around and cursed, the thief was right, there were only a handful of people in the room they were passing and somehow their formation made it seem like they were trapping the two.

Shinichi just hoped it was paranoia.

Unfortunately, Shinichi's fruitless hopes were shattered as the doors leaning in and out of the rooms closed and the remaining people, about eleven of them now, guarded them after one very distinctive figure entered.

Gin.

Shinichi fought against the illogical response to duck and hide, even though Gin clearly already saw him.

"Well, well, I knew I saw that face somewhere before." Gin smirked as he calmly walked over to them. "So, I failed to kill you, huh?"

Shinichi stood still. He was all too aware that Kaito was next to him and that everyone in the room-besides Gin and them-were already aiming their guns.

Shinichi felt his fingers twitch, but he didn't allow any other movement. It would be foolish to try anything at this moment. They would be shot multiple times before he could blink.

"I would like to know how though. I know I gave you the poison, and everyone else died from it. How did you live? Did Sherry find you?" Gin was no more than three feet away from them, Shinichi wanted to back away from the man, but he forced himself to stand tall.

He looked straight in Gin's eyes, not showing any fear. Though Shinichi couldn't stop the anger from seeping through.

"Feel honored. You are the only one to have gotten away from me." Gin raised his gun, but didn't aim at Shinichi, instead he aimed at Kaito.

Shinichi felt a jolt of panic and looked between Gin and the thief.

"Killing him off first would provide a better end for you, no?" Gin smirked. "At least you know that he won't leave this world alone."

Shinichi was just about to lose it, when something was pressed against his hand. Shinichi shifted so he was blocking the gun's path from Kaito, while taking the offered object from the magician.

Gin chuckled. "No matter, there are people behind you too, you know."

Suddenly, there was a bright flash of light, quickly, Shinichi closed his eyes and brought what Kaito gave him-reinforced sunglasses-to his face. He heard a bunch of objects fall onto the floor and a couple of bodies too, too shocked by the unexpected light.

Just as Shinichi put the glasses on, he was pushed to the ground as Gin started to shoot blindly in their direction.

He rolled away as Gin then aimed at the ground, figuring they would be there.

Shinichi didn't have time to hope for Kaito's safety as the light died down and a violent kick was brought to his stomach.

Gin, who had unclear vision-but still had enough sight to make out shapes- stood before him.

"You'll pay for that." He snarled. He brought his gun towards Shinichi, but couldn't aim properly.

Shinichi took advantage of that as he brought his own gun up and quickly shot at Gin's shoulder.

The man stumbled back a bit, but still shot. Shinichi instinctively shut his eyes as the bullet just missed his head.

Rolling to his feet, Shinichi stood on one knee and shot at Gin's knee. The scream that ripped through his throat made him flinch, but didn't stop him as he kicked the gun out of the other's hand.

Shinichi turned around and shot at two figures that were coming up behind Kaito, who was busy taking down another man. Most of people were on the ground, too blinded by the sudden bright light to move.

There were a bunch of guns around the floor, people probably dropped them when the light appeared, Gin was still down, and everyone seemed immobile or unconscious.

Shinichi turned towards Kaito and saw that he was just collecting fallen guns and tying up some members. Just when Shinichi breathed a sigh of relive, he was grabbed by the hair from behind and pushed onto a nearby table.

Gin spat at his face. "You little." He didn't even bother finishing his sentence as he made to pull the trigger…

…only for it to shoot some goo in his face.

Shinichi blinked a couple of times, but didn't question his unanticipated advantage as he kicked the man and made him crumpled to the ground.

Kaito appeared then and sprayed something in Gin's face and he slumped towards the ground, down for the count.

"I feel much better if he is unconscious." Kaito mumbled. He then turned towards Shinichi and looked over him for injuries, and Shinichi found himself doing the same.

Kaito had a few cuts here and there, but nothing seemed too serious.

Shinichi sighed and slumped to the ground. His shot wound from last night was now burning.

Kaito gave him a disapproving frown. "This is all of them, right? Rest for a bit, I'll take care of the rest."

Shinichi nodded. He took out his radio and reported to Jodie. "We got Gin and about eleven other members. No major injuries."

"That's good. No major injuries for the most part here, one person was shot in the leg, a clear shot, he is on his way to the hospital." Jodie replied back. "Where are you?"

"About a floor down from the top. I don't think there is anyone else though...however, we never saw the one who ran away from the organization…" Shinichi looked over at Kaito to confirm the magician hadn't seen him either.

"…We didn't meet him either." Jodie said after a short pause.

Frowning, Shinichi pushed himself up on his feet. "We'll check the last floor."

Kaito obviously wanted the detective to stay here, but Shinichi wouldn't hear any of it and just made his way up the stairs. He kept his gun in his hand; even though he was sure that they got everyone, he rather be overcautious than be caught by surprise again.

Seeing nothing, Shinichi slowed his pace and lowered his gun. Where could he be? Did Gin already get to him?

"Oi, Meitantei." Kaito called out to the detective, motioning for him to come inside a room.

Shinichi entered, to see two people tied up and asleep.

There was a note attached to one of them.

_This one is who ran away, I allowed him to live. However, the other was my personal grudge. Sorry, Silver Bullet, but I needed him dead. I may be his favorite, but he was never mine._

_Congratulations on ending us. The only ones left are minor people that were never given much attention from us._

_Thanks for taking care of the rest of them. You won't hear from me again any time soon._

_~V_

Shinichi frowned and looked over at the other figure and confirmed that yes, he was dead. Shinichi just didn't see that the rope was tied around his neck too before.

"So…is that it?" Kaito asked, looking at the dead man.

"…I guess so…" Shinichi wasn't sure what he was supposed to feel. Shouldn't he feel happy? Relieved? Though the only thing that sounded in his mind was-

_Everything was finally over._

* * *

**Author's note:**

Sorry for the very bad invasion. I couldn't think of anything else…XD Was Gin taken down too easily? I think so. But the best I could do. I hope none of that was confusing…I feel like I forgot to mention something…

There are still more chapters coming up! This isn't the end of the story! We didn't even talk about Kaito's birthday yet XD I'll remind you-this _IS_ a fic for Kaito's birthday XD

Review?


	18. Charmer

**Disclaimer: **Not mine! Aoyama-sensei's.

This is for foreverandeveralone because she requested a fic for Kaito's birthday.

_Thank you for the reviews/favorites!_

_Thank you for reading! ^^_

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen**

_Charmer_

* * *

There wasn't much trouble after that.

The FBI came soon after Shinichi and Kaito found the tied up bodies. Jodie was pretty disappointed that they would not get to capture Vermouth, but she didn't seem like she would give up looking for her.  
The people who were working inside the buildings were surprised when their 'visitors' were being escorted out by the police.

Gin was taken into questioning. However, at first it didn't go so well; Kaito had to spray him with some other gas to wake him up…though even after that Gin wasn't able to answer any questions because he was delusional. Kaito refused to do anything about it and the FBI were rubbing their heads as they waited out the side affects.

Once the affects wore off, Gin refused to answer anything. Even now all that occurs after hours of questioning was either a smug smirk on the man's face or a glare; usually the glare appears when Shinichi was in view.

Though, one thing they were able to learn from questioning Gin was that the Black Organization Boss was the man that Vermouth killed.

Kaito was allowed to question Snake by himself, though from the expression that Kaito wore when he exited Snake's cell, Shinichi had a feeling it didn't go so well. When the detective asked later, Kaito would say that he did get answers-most likely about his father's death-because Snake was /more/ than happy to illustrate everything /in detail/.

Though Kaito was furious about the explanation, he was still glad he could find out what really happened.

There were a couple of others who ended up getting captured, and the FBI are still looking for more, but all the members from the Black Organization are keeping a low profile.

Chianti and Korn were able to kill themselves before they got arrested, and a couple of other less important members committed suicide as well. Hondou Hidemi was finally able to stop pretending to be part of the Organization and she returned to America to see Eisuke.

It was strange. After the take down and the arrest, Shinichi went home and slept then woke up, went to school-finally after months of absence-and continued on with his everyday schedule.

After an event like that, Shinichi half expected something to be different, but nothing really was. He still ran into murders, still joked with friends…the only thing that really changed was that he now hung out with Kaito and his friends.

It was strange to think, something he spent his time on for months now-the end of the Black Organization-was all over with in a day.

* * *

"You stomach wound still seems okay." The doctor nodded to Shinichi. "You can leave now. Just try to be careful from now on."

"Yes, thank you, doctor." Shinichi bowed and left the room with a sigh. Now that he got that out of the way, no one should be on his back anymore.

"Okay, good to know. Bye mom, love you."

Shinichi looked up and saw Kaito just hanging up his phone.

"So your mother is alright?" Shinichi asked. They haven't been able to contact her, Kaito was getting worried, but he insisted that she was able to take care of herself.

"Yeah…" Kaito coughed. "She took care of those men that were sent to kill her…She just finished ranting about how that ruined her whole schedule for the day…"

Shinichi chuckled. Well, expected of the Phantom Lady. "It's too easy to forget that you come from a family of thieves."

Kaito grinned. "Glad to hear, that means you are with me because you like _me, _right? Not because you are planning some way to catch me."

"Of course. _When_ I do catch you, I'll do so during a heist." Shinichi put emphasis on the word 'when' making sure the thief hears the challenge.

Kaito smirked. "I'll be waiting for that day then; though just so you know…" Kaito quickly leaned in and gave Shinichi a small kiss. "Just because I love you, doesn't mean I'll go easy on you."

Shinichi was a bit shocked to hear that from Kaito. While, yes he figured that the magician loved him-after all they did kiss-it was still the first time he heard it from him directly…though, the effect was a bit loss with that taunting look in the other's eyes…(…or maybe it just made it better…)

Shinichi took Kaito's hand and gave it a light kiss; he held the magician's gaze and winked. "You can't afford to hold back; _I'm going to corner you until you have no where else to run_."

Kaito stared at the detective, until Shinichi laughed and ruffled his hair. Suddenly coming back to live, Kaito complained. "Hey, I'm supposed to be the charmer!"

Shinichi glanced over his shoulder. "I don't know what you are talking about." He simply said, with an amused glint in his eyes.

He then turned back around, getting his emotions under control. No matter what Kaito says, Shinichi couldn't help but think that Kaito does a pretty good job at charming…

* * *

**Author's note:**

Bah-I'm sorry this barely even counts as a chapter. I had to change this one from when I originally wrote it because of some plans that I ended up changing. Sorry.

Next chapter-Shinichi finally finds out it's Kaito's birthday!

Sorry, I forgot about time differences and all-it's still not Kaito's Birthday here and I was going it by my time…

I'm uploading one more chapter for tonight.

Review?


	19. News

**Disclaimer: **Not mine! Aoyama-sensei's.

This is for foreverandeveralone because she requested a fic for Kaito's birthday.

_Thank you for reading! _

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen**

_News_

* * *

Shinichi and Kaito ended up having lunch with Saguru-who had just come back from England-and Aoko.

Saguru looked between Shinichi and Kaito curiously. "When did you guys become acquainted?"

Kaito grinned, ready for one of his favorite things; messing with Hakuba. "Well…"

Shinichi-not so gently-stepped on Kaito's foot. Kaito froze and internally screamed.

'_That hurts!' _Kaito gritted his teeth.

Shinichi, apparently satisfied that no embarrassing and completely false story was going to be spouted from the magician, took his foot off of Kaito's and answered the British detective's question; ignoring his and Aoko's questioning glance. "We met during a KID heist."

"Oh?" Saguru narrowed his eyes. "Kuroba wasn't dressed up as KID at that time, was he?"

Kaito mentally flinched. He should have warned Shinichi not to bring up KID around Saguru. "Of course not. Unlike some people, I'm not obsessed enough to dress up as my idol."

Saguru glared. "I'm not obsessed."

"Sureeee you are not." Kaito 'agreed'.

As the bickering continued between the two, Shinichi leaned over to whisper to Aoko. "Are they always like this?"

Aoko rolled her eyes. "Yes. That BaKaito doesn't know when to quite. Hakuba-kun always retorting back doesn't help anything either. I can't think of a single outing that didn't have _some _fight in it."

Shinichi chuckled. "At least you never have a dull moment?"

"Yeah, _never._" Aoko laughed along.

Kaito and Saguru paused their back and forth conversation. "What are you laughing at?" Kaito asked.

Shinichi and Aoko shared a glance then snickered. "Nothing." They said.

Kaito raised an eyebrow and looked between he two. "Well, nice to see you two getting along…though somehow I get the feeling it's at my expense."

"Of course it isn't~."

Kaito huffed. "Why is my best friend and boyfriend ganging up on me?"

Shinichi rolled his eyes. "Don't get dramatic."

Kaito gave a grin. "That's a great idea!"

Kaito threw his hands up, intending on drawing the whole café's attention to them, but Shinichi quickly grabbed his wrist, knowing by now what Kaito's thinking process is like…well, mostly.

Kaito gave the most pitiful pout he could muster. "You are taking away too much fun from me lately!"

Shinichi shrugged and continued on with his lunch.

Kaito watched his detective for a moment before he took Shinichi's right hand, which held the food he was about to eat, and moved it towards his own mouth.

Chewing on the food, Kaito let go of Shinichi's hand and smirked. Swallowing, he grinned. "Thanks for the food!"

Shinichi blinked between his now empty chopsticks to Kaito's mouth, and then he deadpanned. "There was fish in that."

Kaito immediately paled and his mouth opened and closed repeatedly. Strangled noises came out of his mouth and the magician started to shake.

Shinichi felt a tiny bit of guilt spark in him, so he quickly covered Kaito's opening and closing mouth with his own.

After Kaito seemed to calm down just a bit, Shinichi admitted. "I was joking. If there really was f-…_that _in this I wouldn't have allowed you to eat it."

Kaito took a moment to process what Shinichi said before he calmed his racing heart and his eyes shrank back to their normal size. "That…wasn't…funny…"

Shinichi bit his bottom lip. "Sorry…"

Kaito shook his head and knocked himself out of his panic stated. Deciding to forgive his detective, Kaito pecked Shinichi on the nose and declared. "You are going to pay for that one." After all, just because he forgave doesn't mean he can't get back at the detective. "Wait…how do you even know about…_that?_"

"Your mother told me. I never knew your fear was to that extent though." Shinichi confessed.

Kaito groaned. "That's not fair! Does she have to tell everyone? First Ahouko, then…Oi, Aoko? What's wrong with you?" Kaito had glanced at Aoko, only to see that she was completely frozen in place with her jaw dropped to the table. Looking over at Saguru, Kaito saw that he was in the same state. "Erm…hello?" He waved his hand over their faces. When nothing changed, he looked at Shinichi and asked, "What happened?"

"I'm not sure…" Shinichi looked at the two frozen teens. "Did we do something?"

Kaito thought over the last couple of minutes. "I don't know." He looked back at Aoko and snapped his fingers. "Oi~~~!"

Aoko slowly started to move. She turned, robotically, to face Kaito directly. "B-b-b…" She wasn't able to say anything more, shock completely immobilizing her.

Kaito titled his head. "Oi, I'm getting a bit worried now. What happened?"

"B-B-Boyfriend?" Aoko finally managed to say, though it came out into a whisper.

Realization hit both Kaito and Shinichi. "Oh!" Kaito's eyes widened as he realized he never told either of his relationship with Shinichi…he hasn't told anyone now that he thought about it. "Ummm…" He gulped, suddenly a bit nervous.

The way he acted with Shinichi has always been so simple to him; more of a second nature kind of thing. To him, it was obvious to move on to more than 'just friends' and he never thought twice about it. Now, after seeing his friends' reactions…

"Umm…well…" Somehow, Kaito was completely loss for words. Peaking at Shinichi, he saw that the detective didn't know what to say either.

Saguru finally seemed to get over the shock. "Ah, it was just that it was…surprising…"

"Haha, yeah. Never figured…" Aoko trailed off, looking at the two boys opposite from her. "Though…you two do look cute together."

It took a moment for those words to make sense in Kaito's and Shinichi's head. "What?" They exclaimed.

Aoko nodded. "It's true. It's unexpected because, no offense, but I just figured you would keep flirting all your life, BaKaito…but Kudou-kun already seems to know how to deal with him…and you've changed."

"Changed?"

Aoko lowered her head a bit. "Well, yeah…You are different this past year from how you normally were. You still pulled all sorts of tricks like always…but…it's different in a way. Though, lately you've started to act more like how you used to. I'm guessing Kudou-kun is because of that." Aoko beamed at the couple. "Aoko approves."

"You…approve?" Kaito's head whirled.

"Of course!" Aoko turned to Shinichi now. "Though, be careful, this baka is a handful."

Shinichi blinked then nodded, a smile slowly spreading across his face. "Yeah. I can tell."

Kaito was still stuck. "You…approve?" Somehow, after Aoko's initial reaction, Kaito was expecting her to react badly.

"Of course! Like Hakuba-kun said, it was just surprising. You never mentioned Kudou-kun before today either." Aoko explained. "How long were you going out?"

"Umm… A day or two?" _'Was it really that recent?'_ Kaito wondered.

"From the way you two acted just now, it seemed like you were together for a much longer period of time…" Saguru remarked.

Kaito finally got a hold of himself. "Well, that was when it was official. We had many…late night meetings before. Under the moonlight. It was…'beautiful'_._" Kaito chuckled.

Shinichi glared, though the corner of his mouth was twitching in amusement. "I do recall, those weren't the most…romantic meetings…" For sure. After all, back then they were rivals and he was seven; and most of the time he ended up kicking a soccer ball at the thief's face.

Kaito laughed. "Well, you still got me to fall for you during those nights."

Shinichi's sarcastic remark got stuck in his throat. Shinichi wasn't sure if he could get used to how easily Kaito confessed things.

"Awww." Aoko leaned over. "What did you guys do during those nights?"

Kaito and Shinichi glanced at each other. "Well…"

"Were they during KID heists?" Saguru asked.

"…"

The British detective chuckled. "That's quite an interesting meeting…"

Kaito braced himself for something about his night time occupation…but there was none. "…That's it?"

Saguru deadpanned. "I told you, I'm not obsessed. I can be civil. Besides, I know enough that between the two of you, I'll end up with a headache if I try. I'll do so _after_ I catch you."

Kaito grinned, grateful. "Well, catching me doesn't prove anything. You have to catch KID to reveal his identity."

Saguru nodded. "I'm taking that challenge. Though, now I know not to trust Kudou-kun with anything during heists."

Shinichi scoffed. "I'm a detective, Hakuba. I'm going to catch KID; no way would I help him."

Aoko slammed her hand on the table and sighed. "Why are we talking about _that guy?_ I'm tired of him. Let's talk about something else for once!" She glared at the three boys, daring them to refuse.

The three boys shrank back in their seats, deciding not to bring up the subject again.

* * *

Shinichi and Kaito had parted ways with Aoko and Saguru after they left the café. Though, before they separated, Aoko pulled Shinichi aside and told him one thing.

Kaito's birthday is coming up.

* * *

**Author's note:**

Sorry if it's already the 21st where you live, you are going to have to wait till the 22nd then…

Review?


	20. Happy Birthday

**Disclaimer: **Not mine! Aoyama-sensei's.

This is for foreverandeveralone because she requested a fic for Kaito's birthday.

Thank you for the reviews!

**This is it!**

_Thank you for reading and staying with me throughout all this!_

* * *

**Chapter Twenty**

_Happy Birthday_

* * *

"How's your stomach wound?" Kaito asked. After they had parted with Saguru and Aoko they didn't go home, instead choosing to spend the afternoon together. Now it was getting late and the sun was getting ready to set.

Shinichi gave a reassuring grin. "It's fine."

Kaito looked at him doubtfully. Grabbing the detective's hand, he dragged him to a mostly deserted park. Since it was getting late, most of the parents were bringing their kids inside.

Pushing the detective lightly so he would sit on the bench, Kaito sat down next to him.

"I'm fine, really." Shinichi grumbled, appreciating the gesture, but not likening to be patronized.

"Okay, okay." Kaito waved off the complaint "But I'm tired." It was obviously a lie, but it wasn't like anything would change if Shinichi pointed it out.

So with a sigh, Shinichi allowed it to slide. He _was_ a tiny bit sore, not that he would ever admit it.  
Kaito stretched, and while his arms were outward, multiple doves flew out from his clothes.

Shinichi couldn't tell were Kaito kept all of those doves, but he wasn't trying hard to figure it out. He just sat back and watched as the doves just settled around them. A few decided to use him as a seat after the rest of the bench space was taken up.

Shinichi looked around, somehow there were more doves then he remembered seeing coming out of Kaito's sleeves...

Shaking his head, he turned his attention to the dove that settled on his lap. After a slight hesitation, he brought his hand forward to pet the bird.

The dove leaned his head against the detective's palm, giving a soft coo.

"He likes you." Kaito stated. He leaned down a bit and mocked whispered to the bird. "But, don't get too cozy, this one is mine."

The dove looked at Kaito and blinked twice, then went back to nuzzling Shinichi's hand.

Kaito leaned back and huffed. "That's not fair. I saw you first."

Shinichi shook his head. "That's not funny."

Kaito sat back and chuckled. "Then why are you smiling?"

Shinichi turned away. "I'm not." He said, albeit a bit childishly. He knew he was smiling. He couldn't help it, how could one not smile when around your loved one?

Kaito poked Shinichi's cheek. "Well, what do you call this then?"

"An expression to show you how idiotic you are being."

Kaito laughed. "I aim to please." He took out a bag of seeds and poured some onto his palm.

Immediately doves flew up to eat from Kaito's out stretched palm.

Shinichi noted that while some doves flew up, others stayed where they are, though their attention was now on the magician's palm.

"I trained them so that they will take turns." Kaito explained. "They know when it's their turn to be fed." With his free hand, Kaito shook the bag of seeds. "Want to feed them? I'm sure they would appreciate that."

Shinichi nodded and held out his hand. Kaito poured some seeds onto it and as soon as he pulled the bag away, another group of doves flew up to be fed.

Shinichi couldn't help but tense at the sudden movement, but soon relaxed again. He smiled and absentmindedly petted the dove that was still on his lap.

The two sat there, surrounded by doves, keeping up an idle conversation until the sun went down.

* * *

Shinichi knocked on Kaito's door the next morning. Aoko had asked him to keep Kaito out of the house while she and a couple of other people set up to a party.

The door opened and Kaito was surprised, but delighted, to see the detective standing there.

"Do you have time for me?" Shinichi asked, scratching his cheek.

Kaito grinned. "Of course~!"

Shinichi stepped aside to let Kaito stand next to him. "Close your eyes." He instructed.

"Huh?" Kaito blinked.

"Just do it." Shinichi tapped his foot patiently.

Kaito shrugged and did as he was told.

Shinichi kissed Kaito on the lips. When they parted Kaito opened his eyes to see Shinichi holding a box out to him. "Happy Birthday."

Kaito smiled. "Thank you." He took the box and looked up at Shinichi curiously, not sure if he was supposed to open it now or not.

Shinichi nodded.

Inside the box was a simple silver ring. Kaito took it out and held it up. "Is this a promise ring? You are old fashioned, aren't you?"

Shinichi blushed a bit at the remark and looked down. _'Maybe it wasn't such a great idea…'_

A hand forced him to look up and he was met with a pair of lips on his own. Kaito pulled away only to kiss Shinichi's nose. "Thank you." He said again.

Shinichi smiled. "You are welcome."

* * *

Shinichi gave an apologetic smile to his lover. "Sorry…"

Kaito just laughed it off. "Not like you can help it."

They had gone out for a simple stroll out on the park-Aoko had said that it wouldn't take long for her to set up-and not long after, there had been a murder.

It wasn't too complicated and Shinichi was able to solve it fairly quickly, but he still felt bad about it.

"Hey, cheer up!" Kaito flicked his detective's forehead. "I don't mind."

"I told you, everywhere I go will just end up having some sort of case occurring…"

Kaito sighed. "And I told you, _I don't mind_. If running into cases everyday allows me to be with you, I'll gladly accept it. You are too precious to me for anything to turn me away; if everything was the ideal 'perfect' then I would be on constant edge, waiting for my dreams to shatter and for you to be taken away from me." Kaito grinned. "Besides, your detective self drew me in from the start. This way, I can still get entranced by your detective ways and appreciate that I know you better than just the Great Detective of the East."

"…You are too cheesy."

"I only speak for the 'one truth'."

* * *

"Happy Birthday, Kaito!"

Kaito blinked, he had just came back home after a wonderful day spent with Shinichi to find all his friends, and Shinichi's who he had became acquainted with the last couple of days, gathered around under a banner that wished him a happy birthday. There was Aoko, Saguru, Ran, and even Heiji and Kazuha, along with a few of his classmates.

Kaito beamed at everyone. "Thanks, everyone!" He supposed that he should have seen this coming, but he had to admit, he didn't. He was too distracted by his day with his detective to think much more about his birthday.

"And congratulations on you two getting together!" The girls shouted.

Kaito and Shinichi blushed.

"Of course you would go ahead and tell everyone." Kaito accused Aoko.

"Hey, you would have sooner or later. Probably by dragging Kudou-kun into our classroom." Aoko shot back.

Kaito grinned…that wasn't a bad idea…

Shinichi whacked him on the head. "Don't even think about it, moron. I can't miss any more of school anyways."

Kaito only gave him a vague hum then went off to enjoy the party, dragging him along. Shinichi sighed. He better warn his teachers that he would disappear for a day...

* * *

Once everyone left, Kaito plopped down on the couch next to Shinichi. He looked over at his lover. "When are you going?"

Shinichi seemed to think something over before he leaned down to give Kaito a kiss.

"I'll go home tomorrow." Shinichi mumbled. "After one more present to you…"

* * *

Aoko blinked at the sight before her. She blushed then quickly shut Kaito's bedroom door closed again.

She'll come back to help with clean up later…

…First she HAD to tell everyone about what she just saw.

...Maybe they should throw another party to celebrate?

* * *

Kaito woke up first. He yawned and noticed that Shinichi was still next to him.

Last night flashed through his mind.

Maybe he should stay in bed a bit longer…

Kaito snuggled into Shinichi's side and went back to sleep.

Kaito planned to sleep the morning away, completely unaware of the 'congratulations party' that was brewing downstairs.

"Love you, Shinichi."

* * *

**Author's note:**

I like to think of Kaito being the type to go overboard for everyone else's birthday but not do much for his own. XD

How was it?

Did anyone notice the similarity between this and another one of my stories? Hope that didn't bore any of you. I didn't copy exactly from it, just have similar setting. I thought it would be nice to have a parallel between my first bday fics for the boys XD

Here was foreverandeveralone's prompt:

_It begins with a heist, when they're having their normal conversation, Snake appeared (Shinichi regained his body but the organization hasn't been taken down yet). __S__o they both run for cover and hide together, then KID runs out to lure him away, but before that Shinichi managed to put a tracker device on him, and he found out they were up against the same people, so the next morning __when Kaito came out of his house, he was grabbed by Shinichi (who has been waiting there) and dragged to his mansion. Kaito attempt to deny that he is KID but fail, then they begin working together. Then they bring down the organization, and then Shinichi finds out Kaito's birthday is coming, and his gift is their first kiss... _

_She later asked if I could make Shinichi's present to Kaito their first time having sex and everyone finding out the morning after.  
_

I hope I met I did alright! I changed a bit, but I kept most of it the same.

_**HAPPY BIRTHDAY, KUROBA KAITO AND AOYAMA GOSHO!**_

_And thank you for stay with me till the end!_

Review?


End file.
